Forbidden Desires
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Sirius's death brings to Harry desires that he never thought to have before: desires to hurt, abuse… kill. In order for Harry to learn how to control his sudden desire to hurt outsiders, he must change his life; but will he manage to do it? slash, Tomarry
1. I'll Kill Her!

**AN 03November2011 new version; betaied**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Sirius's death brings to Harry desires that he never thought to have before: desires to hurt, abuse… kill. In order for Harry to learn how to control his sudden desire to hurt outsiders, he must change his life; but will he manage to do it?

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the books from HP, go read them! Read at least through the 5th book: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

****Disclaimer:** **I have no right to any character; they belong to JK Rowling.

**Beta:** LunaPuff

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **There are none for now; but when one appears, I will immediately post it.

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-travel fic, death, slight torture

**Ner words in this chapter: **1.035

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream / __Dream / Memory / Parchment / Book / Letter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**–****I'll Kill Her!–**

_Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light; he was laughing at her. _

_"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. _

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. _

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

_Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But Sirius did not reappear._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"_

_He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out… _

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. _

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry -"_

_"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

_"- it's too late, Harry."_

_"We can still reach him -" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go… _

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."_

_…_

_"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry. "SHE KILLED HIM I'LL KILL HER!"_

_Harry__ ran after Bellatrix, which was around there did not matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was the front steps for the murder of his godfather. Finally they stopped and Harry found himself crouching behind statues, listening._

_"Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mock baby voice. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!" _

_"I am!" shouted Harry._

_"Aaaaaah… did you love him, little baby Potter?"_

_Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before; he flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, "Crucio!" _

_Bellatrix screamed._

_"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson -"_

_…_

_His scar seared and burned… the pain of it was making his eyes stream…_

_"No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME" _

_"Don't waste your breath!" yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!" _

_"Can't I, Potter?" said a high, cold voice. _

_Harry opened his eyes. _

_Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring… Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move._

_…_

_Harry continued to shake on the ground after Voldemort left his body in a state of half consciousness. He heard __Voldemort speak at his side, Harry did not bother to try to understand. He knew he was going to kill him, was now, Voldemort would kill him. He didn't care, he accepted it very well, only regretted not having been able to killed Bellatrix when he could._

_He heard another voice, that of Dumbledore. There was no spells or anything around him, Dumbledore and Voldemort were just talking... 'Wait, WHAT?'_

_Harry tried to open his eyes but still could not control his body, then something knelt a knee beside him and grabbed him, taking him in his arms:_

_"Come on, Mr. Potter. Hold up, everything will be fine! "_

_Harry had never heard that voice, but he accepted it, finally calming. When he opened his eyes, Dumbledore and Voldemort were in the same place wands raised, although neither of them were reacting, they were astonished. Harry looks at the Man who he was in arms. The Man looked at Harry and smiled, then turned back to Voldemort and said:_

_"How much longer will stand there looking at each other? Kill each other at once!"_

_Harry looked at them over the Man's shoulder and at that time, Dumbledore seemed to awaken._

_"Protego!" Harry had never thought to say this before but was glad to have been protected, him and the Man who caught him in the arms, by Voldemort of Dumbledore._

_Voldemort made an intention to follow the two, but the Man had other ideas._

_"No, go home! Save your Death Eater, we'll see each other soon!" and, with that, Harry saw himself entering into the fireplace where the sorcerers came._

Harry woke up. There was something strange about all of this happening. He had fallen asleep right after the man had materialized, but could not remember his face. He did remember that the man had his eyes: emerald eyes that Harry had inherited from his mother.

"Are you okay?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the man beside him. He sat by Harry's side with Daily Prophet in his hands. The man was smiling at him, but the smile was no longer warm; it was cold and calculating.

"Who are you?"

The man laughed, and a surprised Harry arched an eyebrow. The man was enjoying his expression, for sure. He got up and went to a window looking onto the street.

"Sorry, Harry. But I suppose we both know who I am." The man looked back at Harry, tilting his head to one side.

"It can't be... it's impossible..." Harry stood up, looking for the man who took the glamour that surrounded him and became an adult form of Harry.

* * *

><p>Here it is. I apologize to everyone who read the book, but I had to insert it to change the end.<p>

Thank you very much. Review and I'll post the next chapter

IsysSkeeter


	2. Escaping the Wolf to the Wolf Pack

**AN 08November2011 new version; betaied**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Sirius's death brings to Harry desires that he never thought to have before: desires to hurt, abuse… kill. In order for Harry to learn how to control his sudden desire to hurt outsiders, he must change his life; but will he manage to do it?

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the books from HP, go read them! Read at least through the 5th book: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

****Disclaimer:** **I have no right to any character; they belong to JK Rowling.

**Beta:** LunaPuff

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **There are none for now; but when one appears, I will immediately post it.

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-travel fic, swear-language

**Ner words in this chapter: **2.990

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream / __Dream / Memory / Parchment / Book / Letter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**–****Escaping the Wolf to the Wolf Pack****–**

Harry awoke with someone giving him a kiss on his forehead and leaving the room. He opened his eyes and saw a flash of red hair before the door closed. He closed his eyes once more.

'It can't be... I've been here for a week! A fucking week! And... I... can't even explain what is happening. If only I can figure out how to control my emotions and the fucking Occlumency.'Harry sighed; obviously the death of Sirius didn't help with self-control, but if his older self was as cold as stone and hardly talked to him except to say a few words, explaining where he was wrong. He was increasingly enclosed in himself, feeling colder each passing day and knowing that was what he wanted."He's cute," said a voice of a woman, probably the same woman who kissed his forehead."Do not call him cute!" There was a laugh that Harry realized came from the woman."But is the truth, Zé! He has an angel face, the innocence in his features..." Harry heard a muffled laugh, then "okay, okay I'll stop!" and Harry became petrified upon hearing a kiss.'I have a girlfriend?' Harry couldn't believe his ears, but it was clear from the moans coming from the room."Let's go to the bedroom, we are traumatizing lil' Harry." Harry blushed, unable to stop his face from reddening; it was obvious that the others knew what he was hearing. The woman laughed and Harry heard footsteps, then the click of a closing door.

–FD–

The next morning, Harry woke up and saw the older Harry in the room, looking out the window.

"You know...? Having a conversation with myself that has already happened to me is very monotonous." Harry was going to roll his eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me young man... Fuck, I just sounded like Snape."

Harry couldn't help but laugh; he really did sound like Snape. He looked at his older self, who had put his glamour back on. He was dressed in dark red rag pants with a yellow t-shirt that had once been a golden color. He also sported a gold ring on his ring finger. Harry wondered how he had not noticed it.

His face was different from Harry's: rounder, but with more defined lines and sun-streaked brown hair. Green eyes gave him an air of wild rebellion to the outfit that gave him a hippie look. To complete the outfit, he was barefoot.

"Don't worry; eventually, you get used to the look. The Slytherin preppy style never suited us, after all. Yes, I know, it's annoying that I answer to thoughts that you have barely begun." The older Harry looked at the ceiling as if in thought. "You have to learn to control yourself, Harry, so I'll send you to a place that requires you to control the desire you have to kill and hurt all that appears in front of you. After all, you have no other choice but to take control." After a brief pause, older Harry continued, "Starting today, in the morning you train in occlumency and, by afternoon, I'll help you with the glamour spell. You'll have to learn to do it yourself. And no, I'm not going say the name of the lady; the less you know, the better. And call me Zé, it's better than old Harry; it sounds old, and I'm not that old..."

Harry couldn't stop laughing while hearing him emphasize 'that'. Zé smiled back and, as he turned around to leave, said:

"She isn't out yet; don't leave until you hear the front door... Don't wonder about the future, there's more than you know!"

Harry waited while as he listened to the two in the other room say goodbye. Harry knew Zé was right, even though it cost him to admit.

–FD–

After a month of captivity, Harry started to become frustrated. It was true that he was finally able to work with Occlumency and was able to put the glamour on and off the same way that Zé could. He had even gained the ability to use his left hand to cast the spells and write. Hedwig had flown to the apartment where they were staying, straight to him, the day after he had arrived. Despite all of his new abilities, he was a prisoner. He also didn't understand why he had to use his left hand.

_"I__'M RIGHT-HANDED, __NOT__LEFT HANDED__, ZÉ!" __He cried__once__ to Zé __when__he__sat Harry__in a chair__and__forced him__to write__the alphabet__repeatedly.__Zé said nothing, but gave Harry a smug smile__ as if to say __'I__knew you would__say that__' __and continued forcing Harry to write__._

'Damn, who does he think he is? He makes me just do what he wants without even asking what I think. While it is true that it's my future self, I still want to know. Fuck. I wish I could...'

Harry felt a slap on the back of his neck and looked up.

"WHAT?"

"I thought you were supposed to not think of mistreating people while you were here."

Harry growled and returned to the notebook.

He sighed, trying to concentrate and failing. He had not gotten used to the idea of living in a Muggle house with electricity and all that it encompassed. He knew it had been the woman who decorated the house or would have been all red and gold, like Zé's wardrobe.

"Ok, I get it. Send out the notebook and transform the way I taught you. "

Harry stood up, closed his eyes and obeyed. When he opened his eyes, he was a miniature of Zé, clothing included.

"Go get your wand, Alphard José White!"

Harry ran to the bedroom. It was always strange when he was called by that name, but knew he had to get used to it. He could not, however, prevent a scowl from appearing by hearing his first name. 'Alphard, blach...' He heard laughter coming from the room, but did not comment; he was familiar with the laughter at his thoughts.

Harry returned to the room. Zé had a time-turner in his hand, turning it over thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna put it on your neck. I'll send you to the place where you'll be caught by a man who will take care of you. Your parents died when you were five; your father was English, but your mother was Mexican. Don't worry, being half-Mexican doesn't mean you have to know how to speak it. You live with your uncle in the middle of the United States and, when you turned eleven, your godfather finally got custody of you. You've been living with him in the outskirts of Miami. When you were thirteen, the same dark wizard who killed you parents killed your godfather, as he was friends with an Englishman. He managed to transfer custody of you from your uncles to this gentleman in England. Oh and don't worry; the uncles were religiously pure and hard, and yes, they were Muggles. Just think of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and imagine them as wayward Catholics when you speak of these supposed uncles."

Zé stood up and approached Harry, placing the chain of the time-turner around his neck.

"When it's time, release this button—it's what is keeping the time-turner from beginning to rotate—and it will take you. Now, go to your room, close the door, and don't say a word; not even if I'm about to die."

Harry tensed at that statement but hastened to obey, locking himself in the bedroom.

It wasn't long before he heard a sound that meant someone had just materialized in the middle of the room.

"_Accio wands!_ Where is he?" Harry tensed; the voice he heard was Voldemort's. He rushed to make a voiceless _Protego_ and the wand remained in his hand, but he suspected that the same hadn't happened with the ones from Zé.

"He left a long time ago." Zé's voice was as calm and expressionless as it was when he taught Harry throughout the month he had been there.

"You're lying, Zé!"

"No, Tom, I'm not lying. Why do you think you find me? Without the time-turner on my neck, I can't hide from you. I thought you had already noticed this; or should I worry? The red eyes do not mean madness, do they? "

Harry was surprised; if he dared to talk like that to Voldemort, the evil man would kill him instantly. Voldemort remained silent and Harry heard footsteps. Then, finally:

"It is true?"

"Sorry, Tom, you'll have to be more specific; I know your last name is Riddle, but that doesn't mean you have to speak in puzzles." The casualty in Zé's voice left Harry perplexed.

"My Death Eaters told me that you dating... a Muggle." Voldemort's voice was clear coolness, as if he had to count backwards to keep from cursing Zé.

"They said that? That's weird." There was no expression in Zé's voice, as if he thought the question was uninteresting.

"ZÉ SHRAG-OLD(1) WHITE!" Harry opened his mouth, astonished.

"Yes, Marvy?" Zé replied smugly. Harry realized that Zé was purposely unnerving Voldemort.

"Accio photographs." There were a few moments of silence, then... "YOU'RE MARRIED?"

"Yes, Tom, I got married. Are you finished? Can I go?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know where Potter is, and even if I knew..." The sound of a key sliding into the lock made them all freeze.

Harry was alarmed. 'What is she doing home so early?'

The door opened and Harry heard a click. "Close your eyes." He heard another click and, when he heard a spell hit the wall, Harry sighed with relief.

"BELLATRIX!" To this, someone rushed into the room; Harry suspected it was Bellatrix. "Send a patrol behind Potter; find him. And send another behind White!"

Harry heard another click, assuming Bellatrix must have disappeared. He couldn't react. Voldemort was on the other side of the door and he couldn't move. The evil man could attack him, could even kill him.

He heard something slam against the wall.

"Damn you Zé. I'll kill her! I'll kill that slut whom you call wife. I'll make her scream for hours and I'll feel pleasure in it. Then I'll kill the Potter boy and then I'll find you. I'll make you regret all the times you said..." Voldemort took a deep breath. Harry heard footsteps and heard Voldemort lift something off the ground. "I won't let you get away again!"

Harry realized suddenly that it was time to go. He had already risked enough. Voldemort had probably caught one of the photos he had summoned earlier.

Harry lifted his hand to the time-turner, pressed the button, and closed his eyes tightly.

–FD–

"Alphard. Alphard..." Someone was gently shaking his shoulder; he blinked his eyes open and saw a man in front of him.

'Sirius?' A smile just like Sirius's appeared when Harry opened his eyes; the eyes, however, were not the same color as Sirius's; they were lighter. The hair was a brown caramel color.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Alphard!"

"Zé," Harry mumbled, which made the man smile even wider.

The man stood up; he was as tall as Sirius; the two could even be brothers.

"My name is Regulus Black. I don't know if you received my letter or not, but your godfather's will says that he left everything in your name and that, if anything happened to him before you turned seventeen, you would be delivered to me for your tutorial."

'Black?' Harry sat expressionless, looking around the room. He was in a room in a house that gave him chills. "What ... What day is today?"

"Sunday, August 27, 1938."

Harry looked at him blankly. "How...? How have I been sleeping for so long?"

The question made the man laugh. He pulled Harry to his feet.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes. I will Disapparate us outside the continent."

Harry rushed to obey. A second later, he was undergoing the most terrible experience of his life. When the ground returned under his feet, he had to be held to keep from falling.

"Thank you, sir."

"Regulus. Sir makes me feel old."

Harry looked at the man who stuck his tongue out with a mischievous laugh. He was definitely the father or grandfather of Sirius.

"Jean!" The sound of a click made Harry look down as a house-elf appeared. "Has Mr. Sirius said anything?"

"Yes, Master Regulus, Mr. Sirius and Mr. Arcturus are in the office; Miss Lycoris is with Mr. Orion and Miss Lucretia in the living room."

Regulus made a sound of annoyance. "What are my siblings and nephews doing here?"

"Miss Lycoris wants to take young Master White shopping..." With a gesture Regulus commanded the elf to stop talking.

"Take the trunk of Master Alphard and put it in his bedroom. Alph, follow me!"

Regulus walked away with large steps. Harry, who at the moment looked like a small thirteen year old as he ran to keep up with Regulus, realized they had arrived in a large entryway and passed through a hallway that had several doors on each side.

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna let you fight the beasts alone. Come with me first to talk to my father and my brother."

Finally, Regulus stopped in front of a door and opened it. He then motioned Harry to enter, following as Harry entered the room. Inside were two men; one sat behind a desk as the other stood beside the chimney. The one at the chimney looked at Harry with an arched eyebrow.

"Father, this is Alphard White."

"Come closer, boy!"

Harry felt merely annoyed; the coldness in the man's voice made him feel unwelcome. He obeyed, approaching the man and placing himself at eye level.

"Your name?"

"Alphard José White."

"Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Why have you come to live with my son?"

"Because my godfather died. Have you finished questioning me, sir? Disapparating outside the continent is very taxing, given that I have just come from America..."

"Sit down."

Harry realized that Regulus and the man who must be Arcturus had held their breath when Harry decided to fight back. Harry looked away for the first time from the man and looked around. Seeing a couch, Harry sat, looking back at the man in front of him.

"Jean!" The elf appeared with a click. "Bring tea for the young Alphard."

Jean disappeared once more. Finally, the man looked away from Harry and turned to his son.

"Do you have his documents in order?"

"Yes, father. I have all of Alphard's documents." Harry looked at Regulus, who was walking to his desk and removing some papers from a drawer. He handed them to his father. "There you go."

The man looked at them briefly while Jean appeared with tea. Arcturus looked at his brother for a while; he was a bit frightened by how long their father seemed to be taking. When Harry was about halfway through the tea, the man finally returned the papers to his son.

"Hogwarts?"

"I already spoke with Headmaster Dippet. I will take Alphard to the castle myself because I have to sign some documents. The Headmaster agreed that it should take place on the day of the sorting."

"What kind of documents?"

"The same that Arcturus had to sign when his children were born; they're probably the same ones that my father had to sign when my siblings and I were born."

The man seemed satisfied with the answer and looked back at Harry. He was clearly the grandfather or great-grandfather of Sirius because he had the same expressions as Harry's godfather. Arcturus was even more like Sirius, which led Harry to wonder if he would be the father or grandfather of Sirius.

"My name, boy, is Sirius Black II. These are my children, Arcturus Black III and Regulus Black. As my son Regulus will become your mentor, you will become part of the family; therefore, call me grandfather. Understood, boy? "

"Yes grandfather, I understand... and I have a name, sir." Harry replied blankly, placing sarcasm on the last word.

Regulus intended to step forward, but grandfather Sirius stopped him with a glance.

"Didn't they teach manners in the houses where you lived, boy?"

"They taught me, grandfather Sirius. My uncle beat me up every time I was impolite. When I went to my godfather's house, I learned to be myself without anyone beating me just because I said something that irritated them. You can beat me, grandfather Sirius; you can lock me up in the attic, make me clean the house, paint the house, and tend the garden. I won't change. Nothing is worse than having a dark wizard trying to kill me every year just because he couldn't when I was a child."

Grandfather Sirius stared at me silently for several moments.

"Your uncles made you complete the chores?"

"Ever since I can remember, I washed clothes, tidied the house, treated the flower and vegetable garden, cooked..."

"They made him cook?"

Harry didn't answer; the question was not for him, but for Regulus.

"They're Muggles, my father."

And then a laugh that seemed like more a bark came out of the man whom Harry had to call grandfather.

* * *

><p>1 - Shrag-Old is the combination of Shred and Rag-Old<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the favs and the alerts, but as much as I like those, I LOVE reviews. Please, try to review.<p>

Thanks very much coolvampgirl and ashie-slytherin-greenflames (and I think it's kind of obvious, ;) )

As Hedwig is back in the future, what should I make Harry's new familiar? The options are: snake (Nagini as a baby), dog, cat, mouse, frog, other.

Review and I'll post the next chapter.

IsysSkeeter


	3. Going to Hogwarts

**Summary:** Sirius death brings to Harry desires that he never thought to have before, desires to hurt, abuse, kill… For Harry learns to control his sudden desire to hurt those outsiders, he must change his life, but will he manage to do it?

**Spoilers: **with you don't know the books from HP, go read them! And read at least until the 5 book: HP and the Order of the Phoenix

**Pairing/s: **no one for know, but when it appear I immediately will post it

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-travel fic

-/-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream / Memory_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**-Going to Hogwarts-**

Regulus Black was a simple wizard. Dressed in casual clothes, taking into account the time, although those pants, shirt and jacket seemed to have been taken from a picture of a king. His black hair fell across his shoulders, his brown eyes were always alive with a sparkle and his lips with a huge smile. Despite all this, despite being rich but trying to behave like a poor man, he lived in a house, better, in a mansion.

A mansion on which the ground floor opened with an entry hall, that led to a huge hallway, on one side was a huge salon where balls were held for guests and parties, on the other side were several doors, one led into an office, one for a bathroom, which was simple yet refined, another door let to a small room where was a few couches, chairs, closets with books and a fireplace, the last door led to two staircases, one up and one down. By going down the stairs would give to another hallway smaller than the previous: a door on the right, another on the left and another on the front. On the right was the kitchen, off the left a small laboratory that had since potions to black objects. On the front led to a maze, if the person knew where to go could led to a dungeon, where people would be caught, or other secret rooms, the maze was such that one could lose there without chance to escape.

On the first floor was another hallway, on the left side lay a massive library, on the right a door led to the dining room with a table almost as large as the tables of Hogwarts. The opposite side of the hallway from the stairs that led to the first floor, there was another set of stairs this time to the second floor, where there were several doors, on another hallway, on both sides that led to bedrooms and which in turn had their own bathroom. Regulus's bedroom was one that was down the hall, which was just above the entry hall.

Besides the building itself, there were still miles and miles of garden, most of it forest.

Harry was surprised so much refinement, but then pondered in his supposed grandfather. Grandfather Sirius had probably commanded to do the mansion for his son, it was obvious he had ordered to do the best, nothing less than the best.

They were currently in the dining room, Regulus sitting in the middle of the table with Harry at his side. It was a simple and light meal.

"I'm sorry for having left you with my sister for a whole day alone. I work full time in the ministry, I can't leave at the time that I want to."

"It doesn't matter, Regulus."

Regulus turned his face and stared at Harry. Harry remained expressionless, his eyes caught in the fork that was playing with the pasta.

"What clothes are these? It seems that you steal my dear sister wardrobe…"

Harry grimaced and glanced down at his new clothes. He had agreed to go shopping with Miss Lycoris, who was his aunt and Regulus's sister. He had never weighted that would stick a whole day in store to experiment a variety of tissues of various colours and shapes, but that was what happened, fortunately she just forced him to choose some suits the rest had been the colours he wanted and in the shape he wanted. Even so she always had the final sentence in the matter. He had a wardrobe full of clothes in colours of red, brown and gold, on that aunt Lycoris had not said anything, but in the rest had since muggle clothes to clothes taken from a painting of the times of kings. Harry felt uncomfortable in the clothes, but accepted them knowing that the time was different. At the moment, Harry was dressed in red-brown pants, white shirt and a dark brown jacket that buttoned in front with 5 gold buttons and then fall behind his back until the knees

"Probably I shouldn't have let her help me fill the wardrobe."

Regulus chuckled. "Probably not." Agreed. "But I would like to see you trying to deny her the pleasure of buying new clothes. My father had to tell her no because there was no room in the closets at home for more clothes, even those who weren't hers." Here he kept quiet thoughtful. "Maybe I should talk to her, or she will come every day pick you up to buy new clothes." Harry looked quickly to Regulus, expressionless, but inside with fear of the idea. "She already know my measures, many times I need new clothes and I don't have time to go shopping, she even buying so much that I would never use, she knows very well my style of clothes and accepts it and she attempts to buy by that style. You are an innovation for her, a style she is still learning, but should not take long for her to realize and you start to need a bigger closet."

"I'll try not to forget to change my style every two days."

"That would be funny to see… How would it be to see you dressed all in black? Or maybe all in white…? I'm sure that dear Lucretia would love anyone…"

Harry tensed, looking back at the plate. Regulus chuckled.

Lucretia was the eldest daughter of Arcturus, Regulus's older brother, would enter the third year, which supposedly gave her the same age as Harry. At the moment she greeted Harry with a short body inclination had been possible to see her interest in Harry. Lucretia was pretty, Harry wouldn't deny that but... she was his _**cousin**_. He would never have anything with her, by Merlin's beard.

-/-

September first. Harry took breakfast in silence with Regulus, though Regulus was always willing to talk and laugh with Harry, today he was in a dreadful mood Harry felt curious about the reason for the issue and that was when his eyes landed on newspaper in front of him, seeing a photo from Alphard that was blank stare back at him.

"So the Daily Prophet found that you have harboured me as my mentor?

Regulus looked at Harry, silent for a moment, and, finally, growled looking at the newspaper again.

"They are passing the subject as if you were my child from one occasion that I had no knowledge until the death of your mother."

Harry laughed, a cold and callous laughter, but he laughed. Regulus shuddered, losing the rage in the face, earning fear. Harry pondered a bit on how his laugh sounded like Voldemort's, but chose to leave the matter there. He was at this time to control himself, to control his hate, his anger, his desire to hurt, cause pain, to kill…

Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts and turned to look at Regulus.

"Let them say what they want. I'm already accustomed to being the target of investigation from all. With my parents dead, I living with muggles uncles and then I live with a godfather a little… unusual, has this effect."

Regulus made an effort to smile. Harry knew he liked every time Harry spoke of his godfather. Harry avoided the subject but accepted it, he knew he had a supposedly live with his godfather that he had never seen, but because Sirius had escaped from prison was not exactly the ideal godfather that everyone wanted what helped to give the image of having a reckless godfather.

"I'm glad that you can speak so lightly of Christian. Can't be easy after all what happened."

Harry kept his gaze stuck at the pancakes in front of him. 'Christian? That must be the name of my alleged godfather.'

Harry heard the sound of the chair dragging, but did not raise his head. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"I will not come for lunch, but I'll try to arrive on time for we went to Hogwarts before dinner. Don't get lost in the maze again." There was a giggle in that order, as if he knew that it was just what Harry would do, soon as he left. "Have your bag packed with the suits to the school for when I arrive we leave."

"I don't have any school's uniforms…" Harry pondered a bit about it and decided to add. "Nor wand. The one I have is right handed and I can't use the right hand anymore."

Regulus immediately grabbed the right arm from Harry, which as reaction gripped Regulus's wrist. A reaction that Harry had noticed that he was winning every time he used the right arm was impossible for him to can't hurt someone or break something. Since he had made that Cruciatus curse things were getting worse.

"Black magic… You used black magic, but it remained stuck in your arm…" Regulus mumbled, thoughtful. "You're right, you need a wand Alph… your right arm is forbidden to do spells or simple moves. Although if you want to learn dark spells or pick up dark objects I would advise you to use your right hand, it will earn a tremendous ability to that side. Also for hurting for what I feel."

"Forgive me." Harry tried to release the wrist and when he finally succeeded, Regulus released him back letting Harry's arm go back down.

"Don't ask, I know that's not your fault, boy. It's normal that you have used the hex to attack the person who killed Christian and Mr. and Mrs. White. Although you have used an unforgivable hex amaze me, I thought you being the style of person who doesn't lift a feather to hurt people."

"I only do it if it is really necessary, or when I'm unnerved. I had never used the hex before and I don't intend to use it again…" 'Except to kill her.' Harry concealed the last part, but by the look of Regulus, he realized.

"Jean!"

CRAQUE!

Harry looked at the elf who bowed until the nose touch the ground, before Regulus.

"Yes, master Regulus."

"When master Alphard finish his breakfast and just when he finish it, take him to King's Cross. Make sure that you leave him in the station 9 and ¾ before you leave him and come back." Regulus turned back to Harry. "My brother Arctus should be there with Lycoris and Lucretia, probably my cousin Dorea is also there, as Walburga. When you get there, you'll approach them and warn of the purchases that they "forgot" to do."

Harry nodded and turned to his breakfast while listening to Regulus to leave. The house-elf remained in the room next to Harry.

"Master Alphard should dress best clothes before leaving, Mr. Arcturus dislike muggle clothes."

"Okay, thank you Jean."

-/-

King's Cross had not changed much over the years, to Harry dismay. He entered the station 9 and ¾ and only then the elf left. He looked at the huge clock, there was still a little to the time of departure. He looked around and didn't saw his aunt and uncle, so he went to a wall to which he leaned against, with his hands in his pockets facing the train in front of one of the gates.

A little boy, black hair, was there trying to pull his trunk inside the train. Finally the boy sighed in anguish, while a group of boys running past him, gave him a push that sent him to the ground. The boy was with muggle clothes and Harry was reviewed in that boy with second-hand clothes too big for him. Harry was about to straighten up, taking his hands out from the pockets, to help when the boy looked at him.

The grey eyes held Harry in green, the look did not show the hatred that should be feeling for having been pushed to the ground, but curiosity. Harry stood still looking at the boy expressionless, unable to believe.

There, before him, was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the future world horror. Harry took his right hand to his pocket and remembered what Bellatrix said, he had to wish it, he had to want it to achieve it…

He wanted to cause pain, to hear Tom screaming, hear him plead, see him squirm at the floor at his feet. He wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt him.

Several thoughts of torture began to appear in Harry's mind, while a frightened look appeared in the boy's face, but instead of stopping Harry won a chilly smile in the corner of his mouth. He would make him pay for what he did to his parents, to him and many others. Instead of blood, Harry had hate running in his veins, but it didn't matter, none of that mattered. What mattered was the boy before him that Harry was about to kill.

'How do you say it? Avada… Kedavra.'

Harry closed his eyes feeling his right hand from grab the wand, he could feel his hatred, his desire to kill, a happiness for another's pain, one happiness that made his body shake. He opened his eyes, split from the wall where he was leaning, he began drawing his wand and walked towards the boy still on the ground who looked at him with fear. What did the desire to kill increase, Harry was delighted with that fearful look in the future Dark Lord. Killing him would be a pleasure that he would not hold.

The wand was already half way when he heard:

"ALPHARD!"

Harry stopped, he was halfway to the boy, returned to get the wand into the pocket and glanced expressionless who dared to interrupt his thinking to kill Him. Before Harry could react someone was before him showing to him a hand. Harry looked at the hand for a moment and then to the girl and finally recognized her. He took the hand without taking his eyes from hers and kissed her hand bowing a little on the act.

"Cousin Lucretia, charming as always."

This comment made her blush. "Alphard, if I knew you would come with us I would have asked my father for we to go get you home."

Harry turned his gaze from her, to the boy on the floor. "I wasn't coming, but I have to ask aunt Lycoris for her to come with me to buy the material that we didn't buy and that I require for school."

Lucretia extended soon her arm to Harry grab while they went to they uncles. Harry shook his head. "Go walking, there is something I have to do first."

Her face was disappointed for a moment, but soon appeared the pure-blood mask that she had gained from her parents and uncles and she nodded grabbing the dress bowing and walked away back to where the others were.

Harry did not bother to look after her, he turned to look at to the boy expressionless. He shivered. Harry approached and grabbing his arm with his left hand pulled him up, then grabbed the trunk and went inside the train, the boy ran after him to follow him. Neither spoke. Seeing one empty carriage, Harry entered and he put the trunk in the place of the bags over the heads and waved the boy to sit, he rushed to obey. Harry kept quiet staring at him.

"Mudblood." And Harry turned around and left. The boy called him but Harry didn't answer, he didn't know why he had done it, why he had tried to kill him, why he almost let his desires get the better of him, why he had helped him to carry the trunk and why he had insulted him. But one thing was certain. He would make the boy's life a living hell.

He approached his uncle Arcturus, who looked at him smiling. The man dressed in black clothes, as the day that Harry had first seen him, as the one's grandfather Sirius wore.

"Alphard."

"Uncle Arcturus."

Aunt Lycoris wasn't so formal, she approached Harry and hugged him.

"I told you those clothes would suit you perfectly. Although if they were green instead red would be better."

"Aunt Lycoris…" Harry was not sure how to reply her. He knew that at that time physical contact was very limited, so the hysterical attacks of aunt to hug him for anything and everything was strange and confusing to him for not knowing how to react. "I can't… breathe…"

Aunt Lycoris departed right away letting Harry catch his breath. Harry noticed the others. The youngest, Harry had already meet, was his cousin Orion, the son of Arcturus and the younger brother of Lucretia. The boy held out his hand and squeezed Harry's with a formidable force for a boy of 9 years.

"Cousin."

Harry merely nod in response and stared at the others, one was a girl from her 13 years that Harry suspected to be cousin Walburga, the daughter of Regulus's cousin. She approached and bowed in the same way that her cousin Lucretia had done previously.

"Cousin Alphard, I have heard a lot about you."

Harry grabbed her hand and kissed it without taking his eyes of her, just as he did before.

"Enchanted Walburga."

She smiled and Harry turned to the third person, a woman, in her 17 years old, smiled at him. Harry approached and kissed her hand the same way. Her eyes were hazel-coloured which made Harry feel his stomach turn.

"Dorea Black."

"Alphard White."

She smiled and taking a hand in her skirt bent down in a bow, leaning her head lightly. Arcturus approached landing a hand on Harry's shoulder, which looked at his uncle.

"My cousin Dorea was the last two years at home in bed, will return this year at school. If you need something, some problem with schoolmates just talk to her that she helps you, her and your two cousins as well." Harry nodded.

Arcturus looked at the clock and then to the three girls. The three bow their heads and, turning, moved away. The trunks of them weren't seen but Harry suspected that they find themselves shrunken inside the pockets of the girls.

"Alphard, you have not told me why you came to see the train leave."

Harry looked at his uncle and then to his aunt. "I need to buy my school uniform, what means, three work black robes, a pointed black hat, a pair of dragon leather gloves, a black winter cloak, I also need a new wand, a cauldron, a set of glass phials, a telescope set and a brass scales." said. Harry remembering the list entirely in his head while saying aloud to his aunt.

The aunt smiled, delighted by the idea of shopping.

"What are you? A walking book?"

Harry looked at his cousin, Orion, who looked at him with his brow furrowed. "No, my dear cousin, just have a good memory."

"Lycoris, we just buying things that it's really necessary, no extra clothes!" Arcturus ordered, what did his sister pout in the corner of her mouth.

"And a broom? He is the third year, he can bring his own broom." She said, winning immediately a light in her eyes in anticipation.

Arcturus looked at Harry sighing, as the train left. "You know how to fly?"

"I don't need a broom, I don't intend to join the Quidditch team."

"You know how to fly?"

"I know" Harry replied, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"You enjoy fly?"

"Yes."

"Then it is settled. Arctus, we'll buy him the best broom at the time."

"I should have said no…" Harry mumbled, only his uncle and cousin have heard it.

"What did you say dear?"

"I can't wait aunt."

Her eyes lit up and began to pull them out to a place where they could materialize and so go to Diagon Alley.

-/-

Dorea sat in a compartment with her nieces, where already was a boy. He looked at her and smiled lightly. Dorea smiled back and sat before him.

While her nieces chattered about Alphard, Dorea tried to avoid thinking about him. The boy was an angel living, that was true, but the probability that her parents really consider join her with him was almost nil.

"My name is Dorea Black, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Miss Dorea, my name is Tom Riddle."

"First year?" the boy nodded. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

The boy smile back.

"…and those green eyes? They seem like emeralds…"

Yes, it was true, Alphard eyes were emeralds and though he dressed like a true Gryffindor, Dorea knew that even if he went to Gryffindor all would drop at his feet, Slytherin inclusive.

"Sorry… but the Miss know Mr. Alphard?"

Dorea looked at Riddle startled and then to her nieces. They had not even noticed the question continuing to gossip about the cousin. Dorea turned to look at Riddle.

"He's my cousin. How do you know him?"

The boy seemed to ponder the matter, looking out the window to the place where was Alphard and Dorea cousins . "He… he helped me carry my trunk inside. He called me a name, but I don't know what it means."

Dorea looked at her nieces making sure that they were too entertained and looked outside to her cousin.

"What my cousin said?"

"Mud… Mudblood…" said the boy, his black eyes stuck outside on the Alphard.

'Mudblood? Why would Alphard call him that? Unless the boy is…'

"Your parents…"

"I'm an orphan, my mother gave me birth in an orphanage non-magical."

"Muggle." He looked at her, confused. "It's the name of who can't do magic. And Mudblood is what is called the children of muggles. The pure blood, or those born from magic, avoid muggles children because they are unclean and should not exist."

"The Miss believe in that?"

Dorea fell silent as the train left, pondering the subject. "No, I don't believe, there are muggle children who are stronger than many pure bloods. This does not mean that I don't hate muggles. I just don't believe that their children should be discriminated because they are their children."

The boy nodded, looking away from the window to her and smiling at her. It was a smile that comforted her inside and would made her agree with everything the boy said.

"He looked at me as if he hated me."

"He was raised by muggles as a child, his parents were killed by a dark wizard so he was sent to the only living relatives, who hate magic. At 10 he went to live with his godfather and since then has lived among magic. His coldness and meaninglessness is due to the way he was treated as a child by his uncles and because the dark wizard attacked his parents when he was young and his godfather this summer. He went through a lot for a young man who has just entered his adolescence. He doesn't hate you, he just learned that if he likes something he will lose it, so it is better not to. So if he lose it…"

"He doesn't feel the lack. I understand, thank you Miss."

Dorea smiled and the boy smiled back.

"Miss… you can hear the mind of another person?"

"If you use a spell called Legilimency, is an advanced spell that is not taught in school and that not everyone learns." Dorea surprised by the question, the boy merely nodded and looked out the window thoughtful.

-/-

Harry looked at the clock that was in the small room on ground floor, while waiting for his uncle. The train has already arrived at Hogwarts and should be half the selection if not at the end of it. Regulus was usually late but not that late.

The trunk was at his side ready to go.

CRAQUE

Harry stood up and put his head out of the room into the hallway, Regulus was approaching at huge strides.

"I apologize, there was a raid today and they filled my apartment with black objects, and you know how I am, I don't stop until I'm finish."

"No problem." Harry picked up the suitcase, Regulus snatched a book and, before he extend it to Harry, says:

"Alphard, don't forget what we talked about yesterday."

"Any team is good, except Gryffindor if I am to be chosen to be in Gryffindor then ask the hat to get me in Hufflepuff. I remember Regulus."

Regulus smiled and touched Harry, as the book was a portkey, they were transported to Hogwarts entry. They entered without any problems and headed to the castle before them. Harry took a deep breath, knowing he would have to face Tom without killing or cursing him.

"I almost lost it this morning." Regulus looked at Harry confused. "A boy was looking at me and I… I almost…"

Harry closed his right fist screwing his nails on the skin. Regulus noticed and smiled.

"Then I'll ask Professor Slughorn to make you a potion that it will help you control the lack of control of your arm."

Harry nodded, relieved by the idea, but without showing at the face. As they went inside the gates, he returned to relieve his hand and left the trunk next to many others. Regulus smiled.

"I always wanted to do this," he went to the saloon doors and with Harry at his side, he used a spell wandless and voiceless and the door wide opened.

The saloon fell silent and looked at them. Regulus continued to smile approaching the staff table with Harry at his side.

"Professor Dippet."

Dippet, the wizard who was in the director's chair stood. "Regulus, my boy, you're late."

"I apologize professor, but you know how it is… my colleagues decided to fill my office full with various dark artefacts and I couldn't stop until they had all been seen."

Harry's gaze locked itself in the Slytherin table in the place where Tom stood. He was looking at him, smiling at him.

'Why is he smiling at me? I want to kill him.'

Tom lost his smile and looked expressionless at the plate, Harry avoided at all costs the grin and looked forward, he and Regulus stopped before the steps, which should have place the hat.

Dumbledore approached with the hat and the bench in hand, smiling at Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Black."

"White!" Harry's voice silenced all whispers that had begun when Regulus revealed his profession.

Dumbledore placed the bench keeping the smile. "Well, Mr. White, please feel free to sit to be chosen for your team."

Harry climbed the stairs and sat on the bench and then Dumbledore put the hat.

'Hmm…' began the voice in his ear. 'Difficult, very difficult.'

Harry did not let him continue and rushed to think about the conversation he had with Regulus the day before. The hat was temporarily shut.

'Hufflepuff huh? Yes, you value your friends and would make a good Hufflepuff, no doubt about it. Also would make a good Ravenclaw, with your intelligence. But…' "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in applause, Harry refrained himself to show emotions, for he hated the idea of being a Slytherin. He got up, took off the hat and handed it to Dumbledore quietly. Only then he gave a look at Regulus, who was clapping with the rest of the Slytherin.

Regulus looked again at the stuff table. "I suppose that I and Alph are welcome to join the tables to eat? As the Director can imagine we are starving."

The Headmaster got choked "No… no, of course Regulus… Alphard, please feel free to sit with your colleagues. Regulus I guess the place next to Horace is empty. If you please…"

Regulus looked at the place and waved. Then he looked at Harry.

"Control yourself boy, try not to kill anyone in my absence."

"Don't worry Regulus. I will confine myself to hex black curses that will torture slowly and painfully." while his voice and face was expressionless, Harry hoped that Regulus realized he was being ironic.

"That's my boy." Regulus laughed, with his laugh that was like a bark and squeezed Harry's shoulder before heading to the teacher's table.

Harry went to the Slytherin table. They were all staring at him silently, or to Regulus. He approached the place where was Tom, who was the one who woke up and rushed to open a place for him to sit. Harry pondered declines the post. But finally accepted and sit beside the boy.

He looked at the the staff table, already seated, and saw Regulus beside a professor. Dumbledore, who had the same amount of hair and beard in the future, although red hair, stood in the same place, grabbing the bench the hat. All professors were staring at him.

"I was joking."

At this time, teachers seem to wake up and look away, Dumbledore was storing the bench and the selector hat and Dippet rose:

"Keep up the meal!"

Harry looked at the lot of different foods in front of him.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I know." Harry did not merely look at the boy at his side that had hurried to arrange a plate, cutlery and a cup. Harry poured himself and began to eat.

"Do you prefer Alphard or White?"

Harry looked at the boy, he was smiling at him, but the smile was notoriously false.

"Zé!"

* * *

><p>So Tom finally appeared. Next chapter will be the first night of Harry at Hogwarts and the discovery of a detail about Tom that will have to make him control better than before.<p>

As Hedwig was back in the future, I would like make a new familiar to Harry, the proposals are: snake (Nagini as a baby), dog, cat, mouse, frog, another (please help me choose)

Review please, I like a lot of favourites and alerts but I like even more reviews

IsysSkeeter


	4. Links e Nightmares

**Pairing/s: **no one for know, but when it appear I immediately will post it

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-travel fic

-/-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream / Memory_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**-Links e Nightmares-**

"Do you prefer Alphard or White?"

"Zé!"

"Zé?"

"Yes, Zé." Tom was studying him with precision, savoring each word that the emerald-eyed teen was saying.

'What is he doing looking at me like that? Looks like he is trying to study me, trying to understand me, trying to… don't, stop there. You are giving much attention to it Zé Shrag-Old(1) White.' Zé averted his eyes from Tom and glanced around. 'There is Walburga... what is she talking about?'

Tom petrified looking at Zé and began to hear the voices of the girls who were on the train, while Zé was listening to their conversation.

' "You saw theway hegreeted me? Not evenlooked awayonce… he's socalm, romantic…" oh please… was what I needed now both cousins staying with a hit for me…'

Tom looked away from the teen emerald eyes and looked at the girls he was looking. They were in the Slytherin table with four people in the middle, side by side, one light brown hair, gray eyes, and marked features already begin earning curves in the body, the other was black hair, eyes blue and could pass for a student's first year. Tom stared at the two as they from time to time eye-catching at the emerald eyes teen.

'What was He thinking when sent me here? Send me closer to this…'

Tom looks back at Zé and smiled at him, trying to reassure him that everything was fine. Zé merely looked at him blankly.

'On top of this he is cynical, all those smiles… are all fake… fuck. How much I want to destroy that smile of that face and kill him here at this very moment.'

Tom soon lost the will to smile, being invaded by fear.

'Yes… fear… thou must feel it monster. You must pay for everything you did!'

Tom raised an eyebrow, apprehensive. 'All I did? What did I did to that guy for him to hate me so much?'

The teen's face became pale and briefly Tom saw fear in his expression, which was soon covered by indifference.

"So… Tom…"

'You can hear me, can't you?'

Zé was silent looking at Tom in the eye for a moment and finally the answer was heard. 'How is this possible?'

'I don't know… the truth is that I hear you talk since you tried to kill me at the train station.'

-/-

Regulus looked up from his plate to Alphard. He was pale looking at the boy sitting next to him.

"Professor ... who's that boy sitting next to Alphard?"

Professor Slughorn, a sorcerer with about five feet tall, stocky, with blond straw hair atop the head and gooseberry-colored eyes, looked at the Slytherin table.

"That is Mr. Tom Riddle, my boy. He joined this year."

"Muggleborn?"

"Yes, but you should not let that influence you, my boy. You must remember Christian Burke and Joseph White and their friend, son of muggles, Jack Bettany."

"Yes I remember Jack." Regulus noticed the right hand of Alph slam and he takes his eyes off the boy at his side, which was looking at him. "Professor I need to make a contention potion."

"What kind of contention, my boy?"

"Dark magic."

The wizard at his side swallowed.

"But… my boy…"

"Do not get excited, old man. It's not for me." Regulus looks back at the teacher, who averts his gaze to Alph.

"Mr. White?"

"Yes, Alphard is unable to use one arm for obvious reasons that he has tried to perform dark magic." The wizard's eyes averted to Regulus and again to Alph. "The reasons of the hex are not important, he just needs to contain the dark magic that tries to control his body."

Feeling observed, Regulus looked up at Professor Dumbledore on the other side of Professor Dippet. He was massaging his stupidly huge beard as he stared at him. Dumbledore never trusted him when he walked in Hogwarts and also was the first to vote for him go to Azkaban, fortunately his father had more power than that stupid wizard. Regulus couldn't imagine the rest of his life living behind bars. As much as he liked black magic, he had just entering into this world to provoke his father and had resulted, at least in part. Regulus was no longer all that the daddy commanded, just because daddy commanded. No. Regulus was working in the ministry to redeem what he had done, although he was well paid for it (due to his father, of course), had his own house (which his father built for him), wasn't forced to marry with any pure-blood whore, loved his work and would do it free (if not for his father to prevent this from happening) and finally…

Regulus looked at the boy with green eyes at the table and smiles.

And finally had an apprentice which was in charge that was Christian's godson.

-/-

Harry looked up at Regulus, feeling the gaze of him stuck in him and was surprised that he was smiling. It was a proud smile… Regulus was proud of him.

–Your father?–

Harry looks at Tom, expressionless. 'Parseltongue isn't a language accepted Tom. You better think twice before using it or people will think you're a Dark Lord.'

'Parsel… Parseltongue?'

Harry made an effort not to roll his eyes and looked again at Regulus, who was looking back with a frowning brow.

'Yes. The language of snakes. Salazar Slytherin was Parseltongue.'

'Wow…' emotions came over the connection, happiness, desire and… jealous?

'Pull yourself together boy! You're giving me a headache.' Harry returns to look at the boy beside him who bows his head blushing.

'I'm sorry… I…'

"That's enough!" Harry closed his eyes and on his mind appeared the cupboard from Privet Drive where he used to sleep, visualizing every millimeter of the cupboard: the mattress on the floor where he slept with his blanket, his clothes in the corner, a spider web in a corner and there was barely room for someone stands up.

Harry sat in the cubicle and at that moment Tom appeared, who's looking around sat.

Harry saw Tom pick the horse that the memory of Harry was created. 'What is this place?'

'A cupboard under the stairs… my old bedroom.' Tom looked up at Harry amazed. 'From now on every time you enter the link you will stumble upon this space and with the door closed. If you strive you may hear me talking, but you won't hear my thoughts or even read my memories. Understood?'

'Memories and thoughts private… understood.' His face was white and frightened. Harry sighed and getting on his knees, approached the boy who trembled.

'I'm not gonna hurt you.' He grabbed his chin and looked to his eyes. The boy looked back though with fear. Harry strange the fear that emanated from him, never thought that Tom was a fearful boy. 'I've never done this before. It's better if in real life you get yourself comfy because it can hurt.'

Tom swallowed but nodded. Shortly afterwards, 'Done!' In the second following his eyes grew.

Harry looked at Tom's mind as he entered it. It wasn't quite what he expected, but couldn't expect a maze from a boy with 11 years. He looked around in that orphanage. Entered into a door and another and another and another and another… and finally when he was sure that Tom had not heard anything he shouldn't, found the memory of the scene from King's Cross. And finally saw the scene through the eyes of Tom. He heard Harry's every thought and get frightened. He knew that he would hurt him. Harry would have to maintain a closed mind or there could be various risks of Voldemort change the future for his own gain.

Turning out the mind of Tom, Harry saw the boy sitting embracing his legs against his trunk.

'All seen?'

Harry got up and left the cubicle and closed the door behind him and make sure that Tom was still inside and that it wouldn't disappear after Harry opened his eyes again. When he was sure he opened his eyes and caught the eye of Regulus.

He didn't need to be a genius to know that Regulus suspected something.

"Alphard…" Harry looked away seeing Dorea calling him. She smiled at him. "The Perfect's wondering if you want to accompany him to the Slytherin common room."

Harry looked at the boy that she pointed out which was looking at him brow furrowed. Harry looked at Regulus again. That seemed to notice, because he stood up and approached.

"Alphard, Professor Slughorn would like to have your hair for the potion." Harry took his left hand to the hair and pulled a hair extending it to Regulus. "And from the boy from this morning."

Harry opened the cupboard door and looked at Tom sitting there staring at him. 'Give him a hair!' Returned to close the door before he had time to answer.

Tom tensed beside Harry standing momentarily, finally raised his hand to the hair and pulled one an extended it to Regulus. Regulus looked at the boy with frowning brow and then to Harry but he accepted the hair, keeping each in a vial. Harry noticed that his when was dropped become black. So glamorous dispose soon as he pulled out a hair… interesting. If Regulus noticed the issue, he didn't comment, putting the vials in his pocket.

"Tomorrow morning before breakfast meet up at the office door of Professor Slughorn for him deliver you the potion. You have to drink in the morning, lunch and dinner and empty stomach."

"Understood."

Regulus smiled again and turned around, returning to his place. Harry looked back at the blond boy that should be the Perfect. "I take that tour if you teach me the way to the office of Professor Slughorn."

"No problem… is in the dungeons after all, therefore… it's in the way."

Harry nods.

Professor Dippet rose making a farewell speech. Harry didn't care to listen. The several perfect rose and Harry saw a familiar face on the Gryffindor table. He avoided considering the matter and rose, soon followed by Tom. Harry looked at the boy, expressionless, but underneath confused.

'We're not friends, have a link in the mind does not make us friends.' he says, making sure that Tom could hear in the cupboard.

The boy didn't tried to counter, but remained at his side, with a smile on his face.

Several first years rose and surrounded Harry. Harry looked around, feeling out of place. All those boys and girls looked at him with… fascination?

"Well first years… my name's Ignatius Prewett, I'm the Slytherin's Perfect. Please follow me."

-/-

The Professor remained silent watching the new student standing next to the Slytherin's table, surrounded by colleagues, both first years and older. 'That boy is going to be a problem… just spent half an hour and already has all the colleagues at his feet.'

The professor took the hand for a red beard caressing. One of the lads was Tom, the boy that he was delivered the letter in person at the orphanage. Tom was not one person of smiles and friends, or has people above him, yet here was he, smiling and not letting go of that boy like a stray dog that just rediscover the owner.

Dog… this probably isn't the best comparison to Tom, he was more a snake. Beautiful but deadly.

The teen looked at the staff table, his eyes detained on the Professor. He was expressionless and had no sparkle in his eyes. The boy was dead inside.

The professor looked at to his eyes over the half-moon glasses, the teen did not look away, such as trigger for the Professor to read his mind. Dumbledore entered the mind of the boy and then he stumbled upon a locked door.

It was a muggle street in front of a house that had closed door and closed windows. The door opened and the teen emerald eyes and chocolate hair came out, turning to close the door, crossing his arms leaned to the door.

'Hello teacher…?'

'Dumbledore.' Dumbledore looked around, badly could see the street, but the house and garden were clearly visible.

'House of my uncles…' Dumbledore looked at the boy confused. 'Muggles.'

'Oh…'

'Professor Dumbledore, how much longer will continue to try to enter my mind? This door is locked with seven keys, you won't enter.'

Dumbledore looked at the boy again and then to the door, silent momentarily, then returned to his mind, and taking his glass, raised it to the boy who waved back and turning around, followed the Perfect, the colleagues riding at his side to keep up.

"Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked at the man who called him. Regulus was against the table, in front of him. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the table to hold on, his face millimeters of Dumbledore's. "Stay away from Alph! Or I swear I will give you a reason to put me in Azkaban." He went back to straighten up, smiling and looking at Dippet. "I see you on Saturday Director."

"Regulus." Replied the old fool.

Regulus looked back at Dumbledore and, turning, move away, leaving the room.

-/-

The Slytherin's common room. Harry looked around, since he had got his feet there on the second year things hadn't changed much. Even the passwords were identical.

He was sitting on a sofa near the fireplace with Dorea sitting beside him. The first year had already gone to bed, what help him get rid of Tom. He probably shouldn't even call him that, he should call him Riddle, that way he wouldn't grown much attached to him.

Walburga was on another couch, killing Dorea with a glance. Harry hasn't given her importance. His body called bed, but couldn't sleep. Didn't want to go back to that.

The fire crackled, dancing in the eyes of Harry. He leaned forward putting his arms on his legs and crossing his hands, staring into the fire. Harry did not know how long he was there looking at the fire, heard people saying good-bye and move away until be left alone with Dorea.

"Should go to sleep, cousin Dorea."

Dorea seemed to struggle with the issue and finally got up.

"You too, my cousin."

Harry merely waved but did not remove his eyes from the fire.

-/-

Dorea approached the door of her new dormitory and looked back. Alphard was avoiding sleep and that was noted. He seemed to have a weight on his shoulders that no one could charge for him.

She smiled, was falling in love with him and he never thought of her except as the cousin of the mentor. Dorea shook her head and turned around, entering. Would speak to her father and uncle Sirius to see if they accepted a arranged marriage between the two.

He was still young, but in a few years she was sure that he would be a heartbreaker, he would be, most likely, a great lover. Just needed to learn to smile and Dorea was ready to teach him.

Dorea sat on the bed, and undid her tie, blushing. Couldn't believe that was considering such types of actions with someone who had not yet sure whether or not it could come to marry her.

'By Merlin's beard… I'm even falling in love with him…'

-/-

At about two am, Harry finally went to the dormitory. He changed, lay on the bed, drew the curtains, made a spell to keep them in place and one for no sound came out of his bed. He sat down and looked at all the green and silver, winning a desire to puke. With his right hand limited himself to touch the sheets and they switched to red and gold colors, on the outside remained Slytherin's, but inside was Gryffindor's. Harry smiled and then looked at his hand.

–My Whole Body is dark and evil. I hate muggleborn, I kill muggles and I am a Death Eater.–

The hand became black and blurred. Harry smiled, had returned to normal, although his right hand was getting worse. He lay down again, covering himself and let himself fall asleep to a world of nightmares.

-/-

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' a boy with black hair and eyes, awoke, sitting up startled. He tried to relax but his heart was accelerating and the screams in his mind did not help.

'YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY GODFATHER!' Tom covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly trying to cover the screams.

'The baby will cry, is it?' This wasn't the voice of Zé, but a woman. In the second next Tom heard the screaming of pain and then finds himself in a large room with a wand in his right hand pointing to a witch on the floor, he was filled with hatred and anger.

–No. This nightmare isn't mine.–

Tom stood up, closing the curtains of his bed to his colleagues do not understand. The memories in his mind changed and suddenly Zé was on the floor screaming in pain, it seemed that lots of knives were piercing the skin which made Tom shiver with pain. The pain was so vivid in the mind of Zé that seemed real. Tom ran to the third year dormitory, entering and looked around,. Only one had the curtains drawn, approached and attempted to open, without success. He took the wand and tried to consider a hex but the pain and screaming on his mind were stronger because of the approximation, which did not help to think.

Tom falls to his knees with his eyes closed and hands tightly over his ears.

'WAKE UP!'

Silence.

Tom shakes, the pain had gone, the wailing stopped, but his breathing and heart still racing. 'Zé will kill me.'

Little by little, Zé began to realize what surrounded him. 'Zé open the curtain.'

Tom hears him mutter one hex unknown to him and then the curtain on his side opened. Tom lifted his head looking at Zé. His eyes were red from crying, his eyes had dark circles marked by lack of sleep, his hair was unrolled and had a part that was stretched, where Tom suspected that Zé had grabbed and pulled in his sleep.

"What?"

Tom got up and went on the bed, seeing the changed colors but didn't comment. Forced Zé to move away to give him room and returned to close the curtain. Zé stared at him confused. Tom took advantage of the confusion and forced him to lie aside, while he lay on the left side of the bed, behind Zé, lying sideways and hugging him with one arm.

"Sleep."

Zé finally awoke to what surrounded him and tried to fight. Tom grabbed him with all the strength he had. 'I heard your dream, or let me help you control your sleep or we will both spend the night without sleep.' Zé paused, seeming to notice, and closed his eyes.

'Get out before dawn. I don't want them to see you here.'

'All right, now sleep.'

It was not long for Zé fall asleep and the nightmares came back, with green lights, men fall into a veil and one crazy laugh of a woman. And pain… a lot of pain. Tom closed his eyes and cleared Zé's mind which had already started to squirm on the bed. Finally he stopped squirming and started to sleep one dreamless dream.

Tom smiled and put his head on the pillow, letting himself fall asleep. Sleeping with brooms and a yellow ball, other guys went by him on their broom as he followed the damn ball that fled from him at full speed.

-/-

Harry wakes up seeing the light entering the curtain, sighed and began to hear: 'Freak… Monster… Aberration… Abortion…'

Harry looked behind, Tom was sweating, shaking and a tear fell from his eyes. Harry sighed and forced the link, going into his mind, entering his dream, turning children and educators in rats and a snake appeared eating them. Tom was sitting on the floor hugging his legs with the forehead on his knees with the body riding forward and backward. Harry approached and held out his hand.

'–It's everything fine, take my hand Tom.–' Tom looked up at Harry. 'Let's go it's time to wake up.'

Tom took his hand.

They open their eyes and Harry sits, peering through the curtain, seeing that his colleagues were already awake and moving from one place to another.

"You… you spoke…" Harry looked at him confused but expressionless. "Parseltongue."

The light appeared on Harry's face and then rolled his eyes.

"It was a dream. Sleeping you can do whatever you want."

'But…'

"That's enough. Look at me."

"But I didn't see anything…"

"I said…" Tom obeyed and Harry can't help but grin mockingly at the corner of the mouth. 'Good boy.'

"I'm not a dog!" Harry didn't bother to deny and forced to enter the link, returning to Tom's mind, reading what he had heard the night before, when he was sure that nothing dangerous was told he returned.

"So… I'm free?"

"No."

"But…"

Harry put a finger in front of his mouth, preventing him from speaking. Returned to force him into the cupboard and locked him in there not letting him into the rest of his mind.

"I will transform you into an animal and you go to your dormitory to your bed and just when you get there is that the spell will undo, understand?"

Tom nodded. Tom's lips were soft and smooth to the touch. Harry shook his head, moving the thought away and looked around for the wand. How he didn't find decided to use the old one. Putting the index finger and the thumb together in midair pulled his hand down in a straight line and the wand appear as he came down. He grabbed the handle of his wand and pointed it to Tom, who was wide-eyed. A gray hex left the wand and hits Tom which became a small snake and then he left.

Harry checked with his mind that he arrived safely and that was back to normal before re-look at the wand and with a simple hand gesture she returns to disappear.

* * *

><p>1 – just in case you forgot Shrag-Old is the junction of Shred and Rag-Old<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter: first day at Hogwarts<p>

As Hedwig was back in the future, I would like make a new familiar to Harry, the proposals are: snake (Nagini as a baby), dog, cat, mouse, frog, another (please help me choose)

Review please, I like a lot of favorites and alerts but I like even more reviews

IsysSkeeter


	5. First Day

**Pairing/s: **no one for know, but when it appear I immediately will post it

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-travel fic, swear-language

**Nº words in this chapter: **2.669

-/-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream / Memory / Parchment / Book / Letter_

_Signature_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

**-First Day-**

Harry took a hand to his neck and felt the time-turner, he hadn't take is off since he came to this time, probably it would to came in handy sooner or later. Getting out of bed, he noticed that his colleagues stopped what they were doing and looked at him. A blonde approached, giving him his hand:

"Welcome to Slytherin White. I'm Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy."

Harry looked at his hand and pondered seriously refuse it, how he would/did to Draco in the first year. Finally, reached out his hand and shook his.

"I'm Alphard."

A pale young man with black hair and gray eyes approached also extending his hand, which Harry shook.

"Antonin Dolohov"

"Matthew Mulciber" said a boy short and brown hair with dark brown eyes.

Another brown hair, although higher than the previous one, approached with a big smile.

"Theodore Nott."

Harry also shook his hand and Nott shook his hand and shook his arm up and down with such force that made Harry to stay with his arm and hand numbness.

Harry was astonished to meet future death eaters that always had seen them as monsters, yet here they were, as his future and possible friends.

The four spoke animatedly, while Harry got dressed, talking about the summer and what they had done. Harry stopped what was doing and looked at them feeling his heart and throat tight. They sounded just like when he and his fellow Gryffindor were returning from vacation.

'Ron… Hermione… Dean… Seamus… Neville… Ginny… Fred… George… Sir…' Harry immediately lost the color of the face as he remembered his godfather, and almost thought of his name.

–/–

Tom was already dressed and in the common room with colleagues, not only of his years, but older. They were all talking excitedly as they waited for an emerald-eyed boy.

Tom sees Dorea not far from him talking to a student in 7th grade. She knew Zé, was his cousin, and yet here she was also in line waiting him.

Tom looked around, several boys and girls of all ages were there. He had been the only people Zé had spoken and yet they were there. 'It's thus so strange to have transfer students?'

And then silence. Everyone looked at the stairs. Zé was dressed in Slytherin uniform followed by some guys taller than him, except one which was the same height. The boy looked around for everyone with indifference without landing look at anyone in particular and went through all the common room, followed by all. It was then that Tom realized Zé had an aura of a chief. The magic of him surrounded them and made them to understand how strong he was, made all to worship him and at the same time fearing him. Tom swore that one day people would do the same for him.

He looked at Zé. He didn't follow through fear, as many who were there. He didn't follow by ambition as the other half. He also not followed him for being beautiful, as all girls and some guys who were there. No! He followed him because he had no choice. This guy had the mind connected with him and wanted to kill him. Tom had two choices, avoid him and end up dying or becoming a friend of Zé and make him treat him like he deserved to be treated.

Tom looked back at Zé and smiled. Who was he kidding? He was amazed at those eyes and that indifference which used as a mask for his nightmares, even when he smile and laugh it was fake, Tom had only realized to be false thanks to the connection.

Everyone stopped and Zé knocked at a door. A professor short, fat and blonde appeared and Zé smiled at him:

"Professor Slughorn… my mentor told me to come and drink my potion before the meal."

"Oh… of course, of course my boy. Come in!"

Professor entered followed by Zé. Tom followed them to the door. Professor held a glass of liquid like mud at Zé. He looked at the potion and drank it with one stride.

'Fuck, it tastes like shit.' Tom heard over the connection, luckily Zé doesn't send the flavor.

Zé's face remained expressionless and handed the cup to the professor.

"Thank you Professor."

Professor nodded and Zé turned around, looking at Tom. They were silent a few minutes looking at each other until Zé, said:

"I'm sorry to inform you, professor, that the potion didn't have the effect pretended."

Zé looked at the professor and smiled him, then left, going through Tom without looking at him.

–/–

The Slytherin followed him on his way to the hall, looks all stuck in him.

'Breathe… Just breathe.'

Entering the room all eyes detained on the Slytherins. Harry averted the stares and sat in the Slytherins table. Dorea immediately to his left and Tom at his right. Abraxas sat in front of him. And Harry saw the rest of the students demanding for the positions closer to him as possible.

Harry served himself with toast and a mug of coffee and stayed quiet looking at the ceiling while his mind wandered to what happened the night before. Was the first time he had not had a nightmare in the whole summer, perhaps he should thank Tom. 'Maybe not, he's immediately going to think that I'm going soft.'

He took the mug with both hands and began to drink a few goals staring at the ceiling.

'If I was at Gryffindor' table Ron and Hermione already would be on serious argues about my lack of hungry and Ron excess. Ron would comment something about that he is hungry and Hermione would shake her head and roll her eyes as if saying 'he doesn't have cure'. They would turn to me and make me eat more.'

Harry stared at the ceiling, the sunny sky soon filled with owls looking the person to whom they should handed over the letters.

"Wow…" heard at his side.

Harry looked at Tom who was looking to the owls amazed. Dorea laughed.

"It's just the mail, Riddle." Harry looked back at his coffee, drinking more one goal. Regulus had seen him yesterday, would be unlikely to contact him, however… "Alphard… hei Alphard."

Harry looked up and saw a black owl staring at him. He took the letter and gave him the toast that had not gotten to touch and looked at the envelope, reading:

_Señor Blanco_

_Escolla di Hogwarts_

_Inglaterra_

'Señor Blanco? Spanish what mean… uncles' and without re-look at the envelope put it in his pocket. Did some caresses to the owl before it take off.

"White?" called a voice that Harry knew so well and looked up, facing those blue eyes.

"Yes, professor Dumbledore?" he asks smiling.

Dumbledore smiled at him back and, taking one of the schedules in his hand, handed it to Harry.

"I don't know if someone told you, but as you were home-schooled we don't know what year in which is in the studies, therefore you will do oral examinations with each professor. Is there any of these disciplines that has never had before?"

Harry looked at the examinations schedule.

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies…" Harry looked back at the schedule, making sure, and finally: "and Divination."

'What Professor Trelawney taught me, shouldn't be considered teaching.'

There, as Harry spoke, disciplines were scratched from his schedule and it was reorganized.

"Alphard."

"Professor" and Dumbledore walked away.

Harry kept his gaze at Dumbledore as he returned to the Gryffindor table to distribute the schedules, finally he realizes that Dorea was trying to see his schedule over his shoulder. Harry handed her the examinations schedule.

–/–

Damn him!

Who does he dare?

She is mine. Mine!

Damn White boy.

How does he dare to come and steal my Dorea?

He's going to pay.

He's going to wish to never have put a foot at Hogwarts.

–/–

The oral tests were relatively easy (given that Hermione had spent a whole year to prepare him for OWLs). Harry had attended the first class of the subjects said that he never had and had doubts about what would choose to continue.

Study of Muggles was ironically easy (even more than divination), but there was a problem for him to say things ahead of its time.

Ancient Runes no longer seemed so easy, however, when he had sent a letter to Regulus to say that although it may have seemed difficult (by having to learn a new language and writing) the subject had called his attention, Regulus promptly responded to say that this discipline would be very useful in years to come if he ever wanted to follow his path.

Divination is that had changed to once Harry had studied it (was no more class yes, class yes predicting his own death), this teacher took it seriously and at the beginning expelled Harry saying that he had no vision (to which Regulus laughed).

Arithmancy made Harry remember the mathematics classes and Harry was definitely confused about the matter, because if it were to follow he would have to study it seriously, but he already had many other disciplines.

Harry was now, Friday night, in Slughorn's office drinking the potion, while waiting for Regulus.

"Alphard, my boy."

Harry awakes from the trance and looks up to Slughorn.

"Yes professor?"

"Regulus told me that you use to have nightmares every night. Do you still have them? Or are they gone?"

Harry looked at the cup in his hand. On the second night he had tried to prohibit the return of Tom, but when someone woke him up screaming in his mind to open the curtain, he had failed to consider and don't open the curtain, luckily this time he hadn't broken the glamour.

"Yes and no, professor." Harry looked up at the professor, realizing that he was confused. "I fall asleep with the nightmares, but after a few minutes Tom wakes me up and controls my dream."

"Because of your link?" Harry nodded promptly. "I would like to be able to understand that link. Nevertheless for now that's a good solution."

There was someone knocking at the door. Harry looked and Slughorn stood up, going to open.

"Albus. Regulus isn't here yet."

"I know, I know. But I decided to go down and keep you company while we wait for him," said as he walked in, his stare on Harry. "Alphard."

"Professor Dumbledore."

Harry looked back at the potion and drink once more, containing the frown.

"Are you sure that I can't join sugar professor?"

Slughorn laughed. "I'm sure, my boy."

"Or honey?"

"Nothing, my boy."

Harry smiled and drinking once more see the fireplace turn green and Regulus comes shortly after of the fireplace. Regulus fell flat on his face and Harry stood up, putting down his glass, and held out his left hand, helping him up.

"Regulus."

"Alph… it's good to see you boy."

Harry went back to sit down and Regulus looked around, seeing Dumbledore and Slughorn. Regulus approached Slughorn and shook his hand.

"Good evening, Horace."

"Good evening Regulus, please feel free to sit."

Regulus looked at Dumbledore and, merely nodding his head, sat down beside Harry.

"Did you have dinner?" Regulus looked at Harry with a look of commitment. Harry looked back at Slughorn. "Professor, can we get something from the kitchen for him to eat?"

Slughorn waved immediately and tapping twice his palms appeared a plate of sandwiches. Slughorn came to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Are you served my boy?" when Regulus nodded Slughorn poured two cups passing one at Regulus. "Albus?"

"No thanks Horace. I prefer a cup of tea."

Harry went back to pick up his potion, while Dumbledore arranged his own tea.

Finally, Dumbledore conjures some rolls of parchment on the table.

"So let's start with Transfiguration" he said as he picked up one of the scrolls, unrolling it. "You were well taught in this course. With the authorization of Regulus I would consider you one 6th grade student."

Regulus choked. "6th?" Regulus looked immediately to Harry. "Christian has taught you regards of 5th grade?"

Harry lowered his face, blushing. "I learn fast." Harry continued to feel the look of Regulus for several minutes until he finally looked away.

"The professor is sure that he would be able to follow the regards of 6th grade?"

"Yes. From what I understand he has learned all he had to learn in the other grades."

"Very well, then 6th grade will be."

"Potions 5th grade."

Harry immediately raised his eyes, looking at Slughorn.

"You know the theory and practice, but 6th grade seems very advanced, I want to have him in 5th one year to make sure he deserve it."

Regulus nodded.

"Charms 6th grade. Astronomy 6th grade. History of Magic 7th…"

Harry and Regulus choke up, exchanging glances.

"7th? He's 12."

"Professor Binns considered him fit enough to do the NEWTs."

Harry choked. 'Hermione should be here. Of course the story that I would learn in the 6th and 7th here must not exist yet. Stupid Harry. You should have picked up the book before Harry. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'

"Alph." Harry looked at Regulus. "You want to continue with History of Magic?"

"Can I just do NEWTs?"

Dumbledore and Slughorn laugh. Regulus was wide-eyed and then looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm going to make the request. Alphard have to talk to Professor Binns on the subject that need to study." Harry waved and Dumbledore returned to the parchment. "Defense Against the Dark Arts if you want you can also do NEWTs. You have the theory and the practice well decorated. There is little matter that the teacher considers that you don't already know, this matter he is willing to teach you out of classes while studying for the exam."

"When do the exam?"

"December."

"Three months to study… I have to start tomorrow."

Dumbledore smiled at him, the famous grandfather smile that Harry knew so well.

"Herbology 3rd grade."

Harry snickered. This exam had gone very bad.

"Then we move on to Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn sent asking whether Alphard ponders to follow that area. He said you have a natural gift for animals."

Harry was silent, remembering the animal that the teacher had in his office and couldn't kept quiet until Harry extended his right hand that it smelled before letting him pet it. It had been the first time that he hadn't used his hand to hurt since the _'acident'_.

"I never thought about what would follow, Professor" said remembering his desire to be an Auror, but this was the desire from Harry, not the one from Alphard. "But I still have time to think about it."

"Professor Kettleburn considered a student of 5th grade. Although you know some matter of 5th grade he prefers to review this matter and at the same time persuade you to continue in the discipline next year."

Dumbledore took a parchment and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and opened so that Regulus could also, read it. In there was all the subjects that exist.

Regulus took a pen and putting it in a ink (which was open on the desk of Professor Slughorn) wrote ahead of each discipline the grade that he would be and in the end he looked to the last four.

"You want to attend Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies, Alph?"

"I want to."

"Why not Divination, my boy?" Slughorn asked amazed.

"Because I was kicked out of the classroom."

"Oh…"

Regulus wrote ahead of the mentioned disciplines, scratching Divination:

_Transfiguration – 6th grade_

_DADA – NEWT exam _

_Potions – 5th grade_

_Charms – 6th grade_

_History of Magic – NEWT exam_

_Herbology – 3rd grade_

_Astronomy – 6th grade_

_Arithmancy – 3rd grade_

_Ancient Runes – 3rd grade_

_Divination_

_Muggle Studies – 3rd grade_

_Care of Magical Creatures – 5th grade_

_Check and sign as my child will follow the above courses in the grade selected Regulus Black_

* * *

><p>OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels Examinations)<p>

NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test)

* * *

><p>Next chapter: White boy probably will pay for stealing the heart of Dorea…<p>

to know what will happen next, you know what to do: Review

IsysSkeeter


	6. The Reason Why I Hate Halloween

**Pairing/s: **no one for know, but when it appear I immediately will post it

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-travel fic, swear-language, birthday, lemon, rape

**Ner words in this chapter: **5.646

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream / Memory / Parchment / Book / Letter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

**–'The Reason Why I Hate Halloween'–**

Harry woke with a body against his, embracing him. Detaching himself of Tom, he got up, dressed and went to the great hall. The sun had just risen which limited the amount of people in the Great Hall. After a great cup of coffee, Harry went to the library where he spent the rest of the day. Professor Binns (still alive) had passed by him during the morning and had given him the contents of what would have to study for the exam, after which the librarian had given him all the books on the subject.

'Where's Hermione when you need her?'

Studying has never been one of the best qualities of Harry but nevertheless, he tried anyway.

Tom showed up after lunch with a sandwich that got there ahead of Harry and started doing his homework, occasionally stopping and staring at the ceiling, trying to remember. Harry does not pay him much attention continuing to study history.

'Am I going crazy? Harry Bloody Potter studying with the future Lord Voldemort? Someone wake me up because I can't believe what the hell is going on.'

By mid-afternoon Harry began to feel dizzy and stops, staring out the window trying to clarify the ideas a little.

"Eat!" Harry looked at Tom, who, thought he continued to write on parchment, the other hand returned to get the sandwich and extended this to Harry. "You haven't eaten anything today. Eat!"

Harry looked at the sandwich for a moment, eventually picked it up taking a bite. "Thank you."

Tom glanced up and looked at Harry, one eyebrow arched and then earned a smile in the corner of his mouth that made Harry remember the diary' Tom.

"Are you becoming soft?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry came back to the history book. But Tom's eyes do not leave him which prevent him from continuing to study.

"Do you want something, Riddle?" asked meaninglessly.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much? Because I'm muggleborn? Is it because…" Harry petrifies, dropping the sandwich on the table.

–FD–

Tom broke off on seeing the reaction. It was the first reaction of Zé, a real reaction that wasn't false.

"What did you say?" Zé said through gritted teeth, his hands closed tightly.

Tom looked at his hands and immediately knew he had said something wrong. Zé was getting desires to kill him… again.

"Forget." Tom tried to go back to homework.

–My best friend is muggleborn.–

Tom looked at Zé with his mouth open, the older got up and left, leaving the youngest to stifle laughter with his hand.

–FD–

That night Harry prohibited Tom to sleep in his bed which resulted in a night of nightmares.

_Sirius falling within the veil._

_Bellatrix laughing._

_His mother screaming for him on the day of her death._

_The light of the Avada Kedavra spell when Voldemort had him hit as a baby._

_A man with two heads._

_A Basilisk attacking him._

_Dementors._

_Voldemort rising from the cauldron resurrected._

_And…_

When Harry woke up in the morning was breathing quickly, sweating and with tears. During the breakfast Harry avoided Tom who didn't take his eyes off him.

The last part of the nightmare didn't get out of Harry's mind: _a snake face Voldemort looked at Harry, laughing and said: "You're mine. Kill me Zé… Kill me and become a monster, or let me live and become the monster that you don't want me to be… But don't forget… you're mine! You're a part of me, even with my death I will live in you…"_

'What did he meant by that? Is it because of the prophecy? What does the prophecy say?'

The Room of Requirement continued exactly as Harry remembered it, such as the shortcuts to it. Entering Harry took the envelope that had received, staying a look at this in silence.

"It's just a letter, what is the worst that could happen?" Harry laughed of himself. "Yeah… right. As if you don't remember the fourth year when Hermione got those letters from the fans…" looking again at the letter Harry sighed and opened it.

"Damn…" a poke in the navel and the minute next all goes black.

–FD–

"Él viene… Él viene… Todo el mundo listo!"_(1)_ one man shouted to his companions at his side.

A teenage girl at his side, of thirteen years old, was hopping from one foot to another, beating her hands, delighted. People around her were also hysterical, waiting for the arrival of a emerald eyed teenager. To the delight of all the teen suddenly appeared beside the man, falling into his lap, as he had anticipated. The teenager was just like they remembered it, except that was better clothed.

"Déjame verlo!"_(2)_ Asked the teenage girl who tried to pull the man down to see the teenager at her side. The man smiled and bent down letting her see him. To which she caressed, taking his hair from the front face "Él creció!"

"Sí, él creció."_(3)_

–FD–

"José! José" Harry woke up and looked at the Mexican at his side. "You wake up. Que bueno_(4)_. Come on, I have to take you back, it's time you return to your school. You need to eat something before you go, you will not have time to eat when you get there."

Harry merely nodded and stood up grabbing his clothes that he had brought the previous day and got dressed, leaving soon after with his briefcase in tow. The man looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Look at you, Chico_(5)_. Yesterday when you came, thou didst nearly an attack. E ahora…"_(6)_

"Sí, sí… I know."

The middle-aged man took Harry to a kitchen where he prepared the breakfast for the younger. Harry drank the cup in silence and finally looked at the man there before him. When he had arrived scared and fled. Yet this man, called José, was able to calm him and offered him two potions. Harry obviously not accepted the potions gladly (until the man drank first), it seems one of the potions did Harry learn Spanish and the other to dance. José was a Mexican who lived in a magical village and had known the Harry's supposed parents and also the supposed godfather, he was also a seer, therefore he envisioned the death of the true Alphard but that would come one to replace him. Harry doesn't well understand all the ins and outs of this man, but he knew he could trust him and he was like a uncle to him. Maria, the daughter of José, had spent the day dancing and playing with Harry, she had the same age as Harry but didn't speak a word of English to which Harry was grateful to have drunk the potion of Spanish. Harry knew that the potion shouldn't be legal, Harry also suspected that he didn't want to know what had been drinking, because he suspected it was the blood of the deceased true Alphard.

"How do i come back, José?"

"Traslador_(7)_, of course."

Harry put his cup on the table and stood up. "So I'd better go. I can't be late to classes."

Joseph nodded and left turn away, Harry follows him. "You still have the letter with you, Chico?"

"Sí."

"Bien, muy bien._(8)_ Get it out!" José took him to a clearing where he stopped to look at Harry. Harry picked up the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside. The parchment had been blank.

Fortunately José had been better information to Harry about his alleged family than old-Harry. Perhaps because old-Harry knew this would happen. Harry sighs. Now he had photos, names and knew all he had to know about his past.

Harry smirked when he saw Regulus he had a good 'memory' to tell him.

"When we'll return to see?"

"Christmas… I will talk with Regulus to you come visit me. But don't worry, I'll send you letters every day." Harry nodded and looked at the parchment ready to go. "Zé." Harry looked back at José. "When you need help open the mind to Tom, you'll need him, Chico."

"¿Qué?"_(9)_ and then pull the navel was felt and Harry appeared in the room needs. Harry snorted. "Okay, I'll have to find out for myself then."

–FD–

To put it simple, jump from year to year was not a simple task.

Harry began with two hours of potions, with his cousin Dorea, the Slytherins of the 5th year and the Gryffindors. Leaped for an hour of Herbology, with the cousins Walburga and Lucretia and the other Slytherins in his year and the Hufflepuffs. Following a lunch break, soon to enter into Ancient Runes, with Abraxas Malfoy and the Ravenclaw, for two hours. As if the day wasn't already enough tiring, then went into the Transfiguration, with the sixth year Gryffindors for three hours. And finally, Arithmancy followed by two hours, with the third year and the Ravenclaw.

Harry had never felt so tired in his life.

Besides not having the same colleagues in all classes still had difficulties different from discipline to discipline, one was to start, had other OWLs at the end of the year. And still had to go to dinner and do homework that day.

'Fuck I need to get out. Now.'

Harry got up and left the Great Hall, on his luck, no one followed him. No one had asked where he was, which Harry felt grateful for. Going for his dormitory took his broomstick, Nimbus 1500, and went to the Quidditch field.

So he sat on the broom and let himself off the floor Harry sighed in relief. All the stress has just disappeared. He was free. Fortunately, because Harry felt ready to curse the first who had spoken to him.

Flying around the field for a few minutes began to become monotonous so he began to take turns and flips. The broom was not as good as the one he had in the future, but Harry did not care. It was a broom and he was flying. Nothing else mattered.

Finally Harry sets foot on the ground coming out of the broom. And then he hears someone is applauding. Picking up the wand and pointing immediately to the person who had been cheering, he falls to the ground groaning. Approaching Harry realizes that it was the perfect of Slytherin; Ignatius Prewett. Stopping the spell, Harry reached out and helped him up.

"Don't do that again."

Prewett limited to nod if he realized what Harry meant, Harry didn't know.

"Le… let's go ba… back?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle that gave Prewett. This looks at the liquid and then taking the lid drank the contents.

"Thank you. Come on, is getting dark. Professor Slughorn sent me to look for you. You do not drink yesterday your potion, he did not want the same thing happen today."

Harry nodded but said nothing.

"White…?"

Harry looked up at Prewett, as they passed through the main door.

"Stressed because of the amount of classes on the timeline?"

Harry stared at the broom for a moment and then looked up and waved.

"So let's do like this; you'll sit down with me and my colleagues while we do the homework and any questions we help you. What do you think?"

"Thanks, it seems well to me. And…" Harry blushed looking at the other side. "Sorry… for the accident…"

"Acci…"

–FD–

"Acci…" Ignatius looked at White trying to understand what was happening, seeing a light pink color on the cheeks of the younger finally realized. Unable to contain the mischievous smirk to see the other embarrassed said "You owe me one."

White lost immediately the color of the face and looked at Ignatius. "You don't say anything and I'll get you a date with my cousin."

'Wow, the kid has grip. No wonder all the Slytherin walk after him like lambs.'

Raising an eyebrow, Ignatius decides to pass himself up for silly. "Sorry? Why should I want you get me a date with Dorea Black?"

"It's not Dorea… and it's not a date." Ignatius stopped. The boy couldn't be serious. Of all the times that his family tried to talk to the Black all the time the answer was negative for a nup. How could this guy offer him something like this just for him not tell anyone that the boy had use in him an unforgivable?

"Explain yourself."

"Well… Walburga is betrothed to my cousin Orion, so may not be her that you want. But Lucretia… I saw how you look at her. If you want so, I can convince grandfather Sirius that thou mayest courting her for three years. If I'm not mistaken this is the time that you are entitled to court her and at the end when you go ask for her hand to her father if she has spoken well of you, you will have the opportunity to be her groom."

Ignatius couldn't believe what he was hearing. White stopped in the hall and looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"You don't try to trip me, Prewett. I know you better than you let it show" and with that he disappeared.

–FD–

Halloween.

'The day of the death of my parents. The worst day of my life. Every year since I was born this day always something went wrong. Dudley and his friends practicing Harry-hunt, the troll in first year, the basilisk in the second…' Harry knew he could continue to count the years, but they would all take for an accident on Halloween. After all he had a reason to hate this holiday.

Standing up, Harry took a shower and getting dressed, went to the common room, when get there Tom was already there waiting for him. As always.

"Good morning Zé."

"Riddle."

CRAQUE!

Harry looked at the elf immediately and was amazed to see Jean. Approaching her, he put a knee on the floor before her, for him to be her height.

"Hi Jean."

"Hi master Alphard. Master Regulus sent Jean visit and tell master Alphard that Jean prepare breakfast for master Alphard."

Harry continues to smile at the elf, restraining himself from rolling his eyes, he didn't want her to punish herself because of him "How much?"

And then Jean did something that Harry did not think possible in a house-elf, she blushed. "Master Regulus said to be such an amount that would serve a battalion."

Harry sighs and points to the boy, from seventh year, that was leaving the common room. "Don't leave." All who were in the common room looked at him (which weren't few). "Breakfast on me. Anyone bring up the tables and chairs. Tom, go call Professor Slughorn, as long as a Professor is with us, we are allowed to eat in the common room."

Soon everyone hurries to obey what he commanded. Jean disappearing to have breakfast ready to bring.

Dorea approached. "What's going on, Alphard?"

"Jean decided to abuse with the meal, Regulus sent her to me."

"Oh… she was always an excellent cook. But why did he sent her to you? You rarely eats breakfast."

Harry stirs uncomfortable but does not respond. Finally Tom shows up with Professor Slughorn. Already all the common room was filled with the Slytherin (said to be free food and all jump out of bed).

"Alphard, my boy, may I ask the reason this is happening?"

"Of course professor. My sweetheart elf decided to be a darling today and made breakfast in quantity, my mentor, of course, would never be able to cope with the food alone, so he sent her to me. But only, of course, if our favorite Professor give us his license and if he want, breakfast with us."

Professor' chest seemed to increase when Harry said the compliment. "Oh but of course I accept a proposal like this, Alphard. After all it is not every day that we celebrates Halloween."

Harry choked but did not comment.

Everyone sat at the table and Jean appeared alongside Harry snapping her fingers and the huge table filled with food. Everyone looked immediately at her and then to the food. Regulus wasn't joking when he said she had made too much food. Harry served with pancakes and a cup of coffee and notices that Jean was still at his side hopping from one foot to another as if considering something. Turning to her, he smiled at her and waited for her to speak.

"Master Alphard, Jean can… master know… with this day and…"

Harry smiled and embraced the elf. "Thanks, you're the first." After he let go of the elf, she seemed to have drunk several butterbeers, which made Harry wonder whether the breakfast was intentional or not.

If anyone saw him embracing the elf like a mother, no one commented. All had already served and were currently eating and talking to the neighbor. Professor Slughorn in turn was involved in a conversation with Prewett. Harry smiled. He had kept his promise. He spoke with grandfather Sirius and in turn with uncle Arcturus, was not difficult to get them to agree to the Prewett have a chance of courting his cousin Lucretia. Lucretia, of course, was sitting next to Prewett, still somewhat shaken by the idea of being courted by an older boy when she was beginning to take shape. Of course when she found out that it was Harry's idea, he had become the target of her angry glares.

Harry sighed. 'Oh come on. She is my cousin. She really hoped that I would be courting her? Besides… I know she will marry the Prewett. After all, I saw it in the family tree in the house Blacks in the future with Sirius.' Probably if Prewett find out how Harry found that he liked Lucretia, he would never believe it.

"So you like pancakes?" Harry looked at his other side and emerald found hazel.

"Yes, besides I do not want to give reasons for Jean to punish herself."

Dorea smiled. "Can I ask why you embrace her? What was she trying to say?"

Harry blushed and looked back at his plate. "Nothing special."

"Alphard White."

Harry put a forkful of pancakes in his mouth, avoiding answering the question from his cousin.

–FD–

Tom looked at Zé. He was sitting next to Dorea. Today Professor Slughorn occupies his post next to Zé, but Tom didn't mind because he still remained in Zé' top five. The color on the cheeks of Zé made Tom consider what else could make the boy blush. Since Zé had spoken with him in Parseltongue he avoided him. Tom was sure that Zé is unaware of the difference, but he still did him. Zé could speak the coil language. Not only that but he hid this fact, avoided Tom to the maximum and leaving the two without any sleep. Tom knew that any potion that Zé took, was not taking effect because every day he saw Zé grabbing his arm and look at it as if in pain. Tom spent all his free time in the library trying to see if he saw something about removing the curse but so far nothing. Whatever had been the curse was too strong to be done with a finite encatatem (not that Tom hadn't tried that).

Seeing the owls appear, noticed that three stopped in front of Zé. One was the usual black that he almost regularly received from a friend of America. The other two, Tom had not seen before. The three brought letters and the three brought a package each.

Tom felt his heart fall at his feet.

It couldn't be.

–FD–

Harry looked at the cards and he took them, put them in his pocket as he always do, feeding the owls with a bit of food, Harry looked at the packages. At least they did not come wrapped. He took them and put them inside his bag from school (after he reduced them) couldn't let others realize what was happening.

He realized immediately that gray eyes had noticed.

–FD–

Being the Monday that it was, Potions and Herbology ran without problem. Harry had never been so happy to take lessons. He did not want to face and what those letters meant.

During the interval between Potions and Herbology, Jean appeared and asked if she could do lunch, after saying that had already begun. Professor Slughorn immediately accepted the proposal of another food group. Although this with fewer people and in the room where he used to make his parties. Being Harry the one who could invite, he quickly invited the Slytherin he knew well and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff he knew from classes. Harry didn't know any Gryffindor enough to invite.

After Herbology, Harry ends the lessons for the day (all years would get free afternoon) and Harry goes to the room where it would be lunch.

–If you don't get me out of this damn box right away, I'll break it and then kill you.– Harry stopped halfway and looked at the bag on his shoulder, at once entered a empty classroom.

Taking of the bag the boxes, he restores them back to the original size and opened the one that had a hole to breathe.

It was a snake. She had a finger-width and perhaps had two feet long, was of various shades of green that made Harry feel that he should know her, the eyes were yellow except for a black line in the middle. The head was light green, except for a risk from the 'neck' to the mouth of a dark green.

–Finally. I thought I would die suffocated inside. Are you my master? Why am I talking to you? You don't even understand me.–

–Just because some people do not understand you, doesn't mean I don't.–

–You speak.–

–Last time I checked.–

–And has a sense of humor too. I like you, master. How should I call you?–

–Zé– and Harry took the letters that were still in his pocket and opened them.

_Dear Alphard_

_As head of the most noble and ancient family of Black, I hereby wish to congratulate you for conducting yous thirteen years old on this date. So speaking for the whole family I hope you have a good day and live many years with health and money._

_The Head of the Family_

_Sirius Black, II_

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Why did he have to put his title?'

_Alphy_

_I hope you do not kill me, Jean woke up with a desire to cook and I had to send her to you because the food was too much._

_ If you're still reading this letter is because you don't ate the food being all alone and so congratulations!_

_Reggy_

Harry gives his best not to laugh. Regulus knew he hated the name Alphy, however he used a very funny nickname for future use.

_Zé_

_Hope you like the snake, Chico._

_José_

Then the snake came from Mexico. Harry looked at the other two boxes and decided to save them for later viewing, such as the letters. Finally looked at the snake and took her, wrapped her around his neck like a scarf and went to the room where it would be lunch.

The lunch unfolded the afternoon off, but nobody seemed to notice the detail. Especially Professor Slughorn. Dorea and Tom were lit in a conversation on the subjects given in DADA. Walburga and a boy of surname Yaxley, who was a Slytherin fifth year, were discussing muggles and children of muggles, though none dared to go far knowing that Harry was against the subject, with a boy Ravenclaw sixth year from surname Prince. Prewett was talking animatedly with Lucretia, of how beautiful she was and who rich he was that Harry decided to refrain from the conversation. Antonin Dolohov, Matthew Mulciber, Theodore Nott, a Huflepuff girl with the name Halidora Black from sixth year. Halidora, according to Dorea, was her first cousin and therefore Regulus, she was the daughter from grandfather Sirius's brother. With so many Blacks Harry decides just think it was one more 'cousin', much alike a certain Neville Longbottom, but still a 'cousin'. Abraxas was excitedly (maximum that a Malfoy can be) explaining to Harry how pureblood operating in Europe, not that Harry was interested in knowing but he didn't forbade him to continue.

Around four in the afternoon Jean appeared. Everyone looks at her and Harry would have given anything for a camera at the moment, the face of terror of them was precious.

Jean had brought a birthday cake.

"Jean… why the cake?"

"To sing happy birthday to master Alphard of course." Harry sticks his face in a hand when all gazes turned to him. "Jean did something wrong?"

"No Jean, put the cake on the table." Jean put the cake on the table and, after the famous sound, she disappeared. Harry sighed and went to pick up a knife to cut the cake when a hand stopped him.

"Happy birthday?"

Harry looked at Dorea. "There is nothing special, just another year."

"Only one more year? How old are you doing?" asked Abraxas approaching.

"Thirteen."

Yaxley came over and picking up his wand appears thirteen candles on the cake. Harry looked at them and then back.

"You can only be kidding me."

By the sly smirk on their face Harry knew there was no way of running away.

All gathered around the table. Antonin and Yaxley one on either side of Harry, which gave the younger a chill because he knew those two would certainly become death eaters when they were older.

Professor Slughorn lit the candles and everyone started to sing. Was no comparison to when the Gryffindors did anniversaries and it was a noise, no the voice was calm and smooth, all with the right tone. When he had to extinguish the candles Harry saw that was running out of breath. 'What is the joke of rekindle candles? Thirteen candles is not enough? They have yet to rekindle?'

When he cut the first slice Antonin grabbed this immediately. Before Harry can consider the matter, two hands, one on each side, were grabbing his head, Yaxley was gasping one of his wrists, while Antonin stuck the piece of cake in his face. When they release him and a few spells later, everyone was laughing at the figure Antonin and Yaxley were doing while trying to hide from spells that Harry sent against them, as an angry snake hissed them from the shoulders of the boy who had difficulty not to laugh too.

He for the first time in a long time was happy.

–FD–

Finally they left the room of Professor Slughorn. It was past dinner time. Not that they hadn't eaten. Harry had left the snake with Tom who had been more than happy to take care of her.

Harry was to go to the astronomy tower to think. He needed some time alone. Since he had come to this time he hadn't felt so relaxed and calm. For the first time in a long time he didn't want to kill or hurt anyone, which made Harry smile.

He knew he should feel remorse for not thinking of his godfather, Sirius, or his friends or his parents, but couldn't. He was… free.

He was so relaxed that Harry never saw the red curse in his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WARNING (rape)**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:** because of the new rules if you wanna see the lemon you have to go to my adult fanfic account to read it, link on my profile**)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WARNING (end rape)**

* * *

><p>Finally Harry was lying on the floor while listening to them stand and dressing. Neither said anything, and Harry finally heard sound coming from across the room and someone approached. The stranger, who didn't touch him before, grabbed his face and said: "You liked it, didn't you fag? Stay away from Miss Dorea Black, or next time is worse."<p>

And the six left.

Harry winds up in a fetal position and begins to shake with fear while crying. After a time that Harry could not think straight, returned the thoughts realizing that a name was coming out of his mouth, but without sound and he remembered a speech two months ago. _"When you need help open the mind to Tom, you'll need him, Chico."_

Harry if he could he would have hit himself on the forehead, but in the state he was in he didn't dare move.

'Tom?'

–FD–

Tom was sitting in the common room with Prewett and Yaxley as they waited for Zé to come back. Zé' snake had a sense that something bad was happening, but Zé closed himself to Tom. So they were waiting for him to return.

'Tom?' came a broken voice.

Tom stood immediately. 'Zé? Are you okay? What is wrong with your voice? It seems that you have just being tortured.'

'I… I need you Tom.' If a thought could transmit pain had been exactly what Zé had do and Tom trembled with pain.

'I'm going right away.'

Tom looked at the other two they were looking at him frowning.

"Someone attacked Zé. He's hurt."

Both arise wand at the ready. "Points in the direction Riddle."

Tom nodded and focusing on the connection, he let his legs carry them to an empty room in the hallway that led to the astronomy tower. Inside the room, was a naked  
>Zé bleeding of the legs, and a white liquid that Tom did not recognize. His body was wrapped in a ball. The wrists and ankles were red with the force that had been grabbed. Zé was shaking and seemed to have realized that they arrived.<p>

Forcing the connection, Tom entered Zé's mind, realizing that he was blind and speechless.

Looking at the other two that were yet to react. "He has no voice or sight."

Yaxley is the first to awaken and approached, pointing his wand at Zé. Zé opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Ei…" although he had been without a voice, his voice was rattle, as if he had been screaming all the time.

Prewett looked at Tom. "Go call Professor Slughorn, now!"

Tom nodded and looked one last time at Zé, who had been covered by the Yaxley's cloak, and was looking back at him. His eyes had lost their lives that they had won a few hours before.

Tom put the snake in the floor, which approached it master immediately saying words to calm him.

"I knew there was a reason I hate this day. Something always happens."

–Easy master… I'm here, nothing will happen… easy…–

Tom turned around and left. Whoever did this to his Zé would pay.

* * *

><p>OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels Examinations)<p>

* * *

><p>1 – meaning of "Él viene… Él viene… Todo el mundo listo!" is "He comes… he comes… Everyone ready!"<p>

2 – meaning of "Déjame verlo!" is "Let me see him!"

3 – meaning of "Sí, él creció." is "Yes, he grew up."

4 – meaning of "Que bueno." is "How good."

5 – meaning of "Chico" is "Boy"

6 – meaning of "E ahora…" is "And now…"

7 – meaning of "Traslador" is "Portkey"

8 – meaning of "Bien, muy bien." is "Good, very good."

9 – meaning of "¿Qué?" is "What?"

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

I had this written for two weeks and half, but my beta is betaing the other chapters, so i decided: i go upload the unbetayed version and then i'll upload the betayed version, ^_^

Just like I said before, White boy paid for stealing the heart of Dorea

Next chapter: reactions

suggestions are acceptable

IsysSkeeter


	7. Merely

**Beta:** (being betayed)

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **no one for know, but when it appear I immediately will post it

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-travel fic, mentions of rape, possessiveness (Tom being Tom, do I have to say anything else?)

**Nr words in this chapter: **1.240

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream / Memory / Parchment / Book / Letter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

**–Merely–**

Harry heard Tom leave and looked at his snake, as she hugged him around his neck and cuddled him, not letting anyone near. He felt safe in the arms of his snake and this led him to relax, but each time that the others neared he became tense, leading the snake to position itself in a strike position.

Harry heard in the background a door opening up and a familiar voice, but confined himself to lie down on the floor. What surrounded him didn't matter, he wanted to fall asleep, fall asleep to awake no more.

–Hush. Hush, my little, this man is the mentor of your master. He wants to help and protect your master. Zé trusts me, could you as well?–

Harry parted his eyes, seeing Tom at his side, offering his hand to the serpent. This looked at Harry and then at Tom.

–Do you trust me?–

–Master…–

– I promise that I won't let anyone hurt your master.–

Finally the serpent agreed and rose to the arm of Tom. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Tom. Emerald and silver met, Tom's eyes were white like dead inside, but Harry could see a light illuminate in his eyes by seeing that Harry opened his eyes.

"He's awake." Tom stepped back and in his place appeared Regulus.

Regulus smiled at Harry, as he gave him his glasses. "Do you remembre who did this to you?"

Harry looked at Regulus, then to the rest of the room and his gaze met Tom's. "No, I didn't see them, I didn't touch them and I didn't hear them. I blacked out." He said, hoping that his weak capacity to lie weren't noticed.

Regulus nodded. "Very well, maybe that has been for the best." He raised and Harry saw Slughorn and grandfather Sirius appearing in his field of vision.

–FD–

Tom left the room followed by the responsible for Zé. The man leaned against the wall staring at the ceiling, thoughtfully. Finally he looked at Tom.

"You're a Parseltongue. If I were you I would keep it a secret from white wizards."

"May I ask why?"

"Parseltongue is seen as dark magic. The more you use it more people will think you're a dark wizard."

Tom nodded and started petting the head of the snake, who hissed happy.

"Your name is Riddle, am I right?" Tom looked at the responsible for Zé, waving lightly. "Alphard lied to me, didn't he Riddle?"

"Why would thou wonder that, sir?"

"You may have noticed Riddle. Alphard refuses to look at the window and every time he hears us he winces. And call me Black."

"Mr. Black, if there was something that Zé would like to add, I'm sure he would."

To Tom' astonishment, the man smiled a sad smile, but still a smile.

"He told you to call him so?" Tom nodded. "You must be really important to Alph. The last person he asked to call him so was me and I refused. Just who he trusts he asks to call him by that name."

"On the same day that Zé told me to call him by that name, he tried to kill me, so it's a little hard to believe in you."

"Nevertheless, you are the person closest to Alph since he came to England."

'Closest to Zé, I?' now that Tom thought about it perhaps Mr. Black was right. Tom saw how everyone looked with admiration at Zé and then as they looked at Tom, mockingly. Zé was the only thing that kept them from mistreating him. Zé was the one authorized to do so. Tom was Zé's and nobody else was authorized to touch him.

"And you must trust Alph. Leaving your snake with Alph to protect him."

"She's Zé's."

"Oh…" Mr. Black looked at the snake on Tom's arm. "Is it poisonous?"

Tom frowned and looked at the beautiful serpent.

–Hey beauty.–

–Yes, Tom?–

–Zé' mentor is asking if you are poisonous.–

The serpent looked at Mr. Black. –Yes, but my venom doesn't kill.–

"She said yes, but that the venom doesn't kill, sir."

Mr. Black nodded and the serpent hissed softly: –For now.–

"Alph's mind is like a house. The entrance door locked by seven keys. But you have direct entry to the house without going through the door. You, Riddle, you view things through Alph's eyes. You…"

"Are locked inside a cupboard under the stairs."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Black inquired admired.

"I don't hit with the face on the door, but Zé locks me in the cupboard under the stairs, sir. The only time that the door opens is when Zé has nightmares. Still just a crack, enough to keep us both awake with the same nightmare."

"The cupboard under the stairs? Why a cupboard?"

"Because is the place where we are interconnected in addition to being his former bedroom, sir."

The eyes of Mr. Black increased significantly and his eyebrows disappeared behind his fringe.

Tom didn't care, returning his gaze to the serpent and petting her. Zé was his  
>and Tom would handle the people who had dared to touch something that belonged to him. Now he just had to be careful and pay attention to boy' voices and discover the voices that match, then he would hunt them down one-by-one and let the world know that no one messes with Alphard José White and Tom Marvolo Riddle.<p>

–FD–

The next day, Harry went back to class, refusing to sit still and ponder what happened. Slughorn seeing that he refused to sit still ordered the Slytherin to look for each other the whole time as a fellow Slytherin had been attacked by a colleague from another house. Wherever Harry went, didn't matter the year that Harry was going to have next, Slytherin boys of the year that he would have classes were already there ready to accompany him. At first it bothered him, but over the week he became accustomed.

After a month, while a group of eleven students with the fifth, third and first years of Slytherin passed by some Ravenclaws, a few of them stopped to look. It was known that something happened that made the Slytherin begin to walk in groups and not rely on the other houses, it just wasn't know to whom and what happened. Harry let his gaze shift to them and one of them looked back. He had a smirk in the corner of the mouth and a lust look. Harry stopped, causing his comrades to stop and look at him.

"Something wrong, White? It seems you saw a ghost." In the second to follow the Ravenclaw had ten wands pointed to the chest.

"Abraxas…" Abraxas lowered his wand and looked at Harry.

Prewett mimicked him, turning to the others. "Very well, let's get going. They aren't worth it…"

"What?"

The Slytherins smirked and sheathed the wand, keeping it by hand and the Slytherin group walked away.

"HEY WHITE!"

Harry stopped and looked back. "What is it?"

"I heard you received a private birthday party on Halloween. You'll also making one on Christmas' night? After all from what I heard you liked, you moaned as the good bitch that you are."

"Stupefy." Harry merely heard or noticed that all the Slytherin comrades had unsheathed their wands and pointed at the Ravenclaw, merely noted that the Ravenclaw in question had fallen to the ground and merely noted that the Ravenclaw was unconscious.

(Tbc)

* * *

><p>A gift for anyone who can suspect and hit the surname of the Ravenclaw. And for those who can find the line of Aladdin.<p>

Next chapter: Regulus Black and Sirius Black are not happy with what happened

suggestions are acceptable

~IsysSkeeter

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: **www(doc)facebook**(doc)**com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
